<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clockwork by Scrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895829">Clockwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrum/pseuds/Scrum'>Scrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, emotionless yukari, ia is a bundle of feels, very loosely based off of the book stardust but the story has diverged wildly now lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrum/pseuds/Scrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars fall once a century, and it is said that whoever obtains the heart of a fallen star is granted anything they desire. </p><p>Ia is a fallen star in the age of fading magic, hunted at every turn. She enlists Yukari, an unfeeling outcast with a heart of chrome and clockwork, to help her find a way back to the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, IA/Yuzuki Yukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yukari was sixteen, she lost her heart. It was not an accident, like most cases of lost hearts. It was a deliberate move, one made after years of living in the small village she spent all her life in. At the age of fourteen, Yukari had come to the conclusion that having a heart was pointless and dangerous. After all, it could get broken, and a broken heart took a while to mend. It could get stolen, and that would cause a whole lot of trouble, wouldn't it? The heart was the seat of emotion and each heartbeat caused nasty, complicated feelings that really just got in the way of everything. Yukari got scared. She got nervous. Most of all, she got lonely. Without a heart, all of those pointless emotions would go away.</p><p>That was that. Yukari didn't need feelings. At the age of fourteen, Yukari started to make a clockwork heart, and at the age of sixteen, she finished it. It went <em>tick tick tick</em> instead of <em>thump thump thump</em> and overall looked very elegant, silver and chrome, its little gears whirring away, a tiny pendulum oscillating in the center. Once she created it, Yukari went to a surgeon's in the city and presented him with her clockwork heart. The surgeon had looked at her, aghast.</p><p>"Why do you want to lose your heart?" he had asked, weighing the clockwork heart in his hand. "You're so young. You haven't even fallen in love."</p><p>"I don't need love," Yukari had replied.</p><p>The surgeon made to protest, but Yukari handed him a hundred coins and he agreed.</p><p>So now, Yukari had a clockwork heart instead of a real one, and her thoughts became as logical and as clear as a clock itself. She donated her old heart to a university for research purposes. It was possible to get a new heart if you had a star's heart, but stars were rare, and Yukari had no intention of obtaining one. Her clockwork heart filled the space where her old heart lived. As long as something was in its place, there would be no danger of Yukari having a messy human heart again.</p><p>And that, Yukari thought, was that.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p><em>Tick tick tick</em> went Yukari's heart as she walked down the path, holding up a lantern for illumination as she searched for a moondrop flower. She needed it for one of her experiments, but finding one was proving elusive. Such flowers could only be found at night when the moon was full, on a week with no sunlight, and even then they were rare, only appearing here and there in random places across the world.</p><p>Yukari was about to give up when she saw a bright flash of light to her left. If she still had her human heart, it would have skipped a beat in surprise, but her steadfast clockwork heart was never surprised. For such a precise creation to be affected would take something exceptional indeed, and bright flashes of light were hardly exceptional. Still, Yukari decided to investigate it, and she walked over to its source.</p><p>There, in a clearing, was a pale girl lying on the ground, dressed in black and pink, her eyes closed and her hair so blonde it seemed white, faintly sparkling in the night. There was a ring of scorched grass around her. Yukari's eyes widened and her fingers loosed, imperceptibly, on the lantern's handle. There was no doubt about it. This girl was a fallen star.</p><p>Yukari took a breath. She had come looking for a moondrop flower, but a fallen star was a far more appealing object to research, and she immediately ran towards her. The burned grass smelled like rust and stardust, and Yukari's feet crunched the dead leaves. She knelt down next to the girl.</p><p>"Hello?" said Yukari. She put a hand on the star's shoulder, smooth and cold under her palm.</p><p>The star groaned. Then, slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Yukari for a moment, blue eyes uncomprehending, before they widened and the star immediately scrambled backwards, yelping as she lost her balance and fell back down to the ground with an 'oof'.</p><p>"Are you alright?" said Yukari. She walked towards the star and crouched down before her.</p><p>The star swallowed. "Are you going to...to take my heart?"</p><p>Yukari shook her head. "I don't need a star's heart. Hearts just get in the way."</p><p>"Oh," the star said, but she did not relax, her eyes still wary. It would seem that stars felt emotion like any other human. However, Yukari mused, given the strength of a star's heart, would a star's sense of emotion be similarly magnified? "What's your name?"</p><p>"Yukari. What's yours?"</p><p>"Yukari? That's a weird name," the star frowned. "I'm Ia..." she trailed off and glanced at Yukari once more, her eyes slightly narrowed now. "Wait." Ia leaned her head to the side, slightly closer to Yukari.</p><p><em>Tick tock tick</em>, went Yukari's heart, and Ia pulled back as if stung.</p><p>"Your heart," she said. "There's no heartbeat. Did you lose it?"</p><p>"I got it replaced with a better one. I made it myself."</p><p>Ia's brow furrowed. "Oh."</p><p>Yukari waited for a few moments longer, but Ia had fallen silent. The ticking of her clockwork heart echoed loud in Yukari's ears, and after some time, she figured that Ia didn't much feel like talking anymore. That was probably the most she would get out of the star at the moment. Being without a human heart, Yukari could think of nothing more to say and nothing else to do, so it was with a cordial nod when Yukari got back up to her feet.</p><p>"Well," said Yukari, "it was nice meeting you."</p><p>Ia stiffened and stared at Yukari. "Wait! You're leaving?"</p><p>"Yes," said Yukari. "There's nothing else for me to do here."</p><p>"No," said Ia, her voice tight. "Wait, can you...can you help me?"</p><p>"What do you need?"</p><p>Ia straightened up. "I want to go back up to the sky," she said.</p><p>Yukari frowned. "That has never happened before."</p><p>"It's never happened before, but there has to be a way," Ia was talking rapidly now, her words all panicked and flowing together. "All the other times, it's because the stars...the other stars all died here. But if I could find a way to escape, if there was some kind of...of magic, or something, anything, that could get me back up there..." Ia trailed off, and then her shoulders slumped. "But if you can't, then I'll do it myself. I know there's nothing in it for you, but if you could just help, I'd be so grateful..."</p><p>Yukari stood still for a while, thinking. Her clockwork heart was untouched by Ia's pleas. If she had her original heart still, if it wasn't already cut up into chunks and being researched at the University, perhaps she would have been touched, touched enough to want to help for nothing more than the gratitude of a fallen star.</p><p>However, Yukari's heart was stone-cold. Ia's pleas slid off of it like water.</p><p>Fortunately for Ia, Yukari's curious personality remained intact, and a part of her wondered - was it possible to put a star back in the sky? True, it had never been done before, but Ia was right. All the other times, the stars in question had their hearts taken, and a star with a forcibly removed heart was a star that was dead. If they had lived for a few more days, or a few more weeks, a few more months...would they have found a way back? There was so much magic in the world, and there was the legend of the Babylon candle...</p><p>And Yukari could be the one to find it. She could potentially discover, potentially create the legendary Babylon candle. Her clockwork heart went <em>tickticktick</em> in excitement, the pendulum swinging faster, the gears speeding up.</p><p>"Please help me," said Ia, her voice soft.</p><p>"I'll help you," said Yukari.</p><p>Ia's eyes widened and she looked up at Yukari. "Really? You...you will?"</p><p>Yukari nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Ia gasped and clapped her hands together, a wide smile spreading on her face. She bounced up and down on her heels. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She bound forward and hugged Yukari tightly before pulling back. "Where do we go?"</p><p>Yukari waved her lantern in the direction of the path she came from. "For now, we can go back to my home."</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>"The thing about a star's heart," said Rin, "is that it's most effective when it's glowing."</p><p>Len frowned, ducking under a branch. "Glowing?"</p><p>Rin nodded, face solemn. "Glowing. When a star is happy, see. A sad star's magic is nowhere near as potent."</p><p>Len supposed his sister would know this kind of thing. She was an apprentice witch, whereas Len would be taking over the family business as a butcher. It was far less glamorous than being an apprentice magician, true, but Len was good at cutting things. When they were younger, playing at adventuring in the woods, Len would always be the fearless warrior. Now, he was older and all he wanted was to go home. So a star fell. Big deal. It wouldn't help him with his job. "What do you want a star for?" he asked.</p><p>Rin rolled her eyes. "What do I want a star for? It's obvious! I'm a witch-in-training, right?"</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>"Well, that's magic," said Rin, "and a star's heart is one of the most magical things of all."</p><p>"I don't see why you need it though," Len muttered. "You're just an apprentice witch."</p><p>"Properly used," said Rin, "a star's heart would give me more magic than my teacher, as much magic as first-rank witch! These things only come around once a century!" Rin's eyes were aglow. "Len, if we get our hands on this star, we'll be set for life!"</p><p>"You mean <em>you'll</em> be set for life," Len said. "I don't need a star's heart."</p><p>Rin snorted. "You're saying you don't need all the money even a sliver of a star's heart could give you?"</p><p>Len hesitated. The Kagamines weren't exactly rolling in coin. "Money?"</p><p>"Money," said Rin. "With a star's heart, we'll be made." She rubbed her index and thumb together. "Add on the magic, and the luck, and the youth, and the speed, and the strength...we'll be famous, Len! Legendary! Every single person who obtained a star's heart became great."</p><p>Len thought about it. Len, the Legendary Butcher. There was, he had to admit, a certain ring to it. "Yeah..."</p><p>"Right?" Rin grinned. "You're with me, right? Let's catch a fallen star!"</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Ia wasn't used to the ground. Up in the sky, all she did was shine with her brothers and sisters, and there was no ground in the sky. The twigs and pebbles on the rough road hurt her feet, and as she walked, she winced. Did humans always go around like this? Centuries of looking down at the earth from above had hardly prepared her for actually <em>walking</em> on it.</p><p>"Are you alright?" asked Yukari. From this distance, Ia could hear the ticking of her clockwork heart. It was...Ia shuddered, <em>wrong</em>. Humans weren't meant to live with clockwork hearts. There was a remoteness in Yukari that was frightening, a feeling that only half of her was here, the other half lost and gone.</p><p>Still, Yukari was helping her, so Ia decided not to complain. It was more than she could have hoped for. Perhaps it was better that she ran into a human with no heart; Ia was old enough to know what happened to stars when they fell. A heartless human, cold as they may be, would certainly have no need for a star's heart.</p><p>"I'm okay," said Ia.</p><p>Yukari frowned, then her eyes, a cold shade of light purple, dropped down to Ia's feet. "You need shoes."</p><p>"Shoes?"</p><p>Yukari nodded. "To protect your feet. I can make a pair for you when you get back, but for now, you can use mine." She kicked off her shoes. Ia stared at Yukari's feet, pale and incongruous on the path. If Ia wore Yukari's shoes, wouldn't Yukari's feet get hurt too?</p><p>"No...thank you," Ia said. "I don't need to wear your shoes."</p><p>"You are unused to walking," Yukari said, "and having your feet hurt would only slow us down."</p><p>Ia frowned. "But..."</p><p>"Put them on," said Yukari, and it was with a sigh when Ia gave in, slipping the shoes onto her feet. They felt strange, loose, floppy - a bit too large for Ia's feet, but still wearable. Ia wriggled her toes and watched the fabric of the shoe move with them. Yukari looked at it in quiet satisfaction.</p><p>"Better," she said with approval, and then, to Ia's surprise, she took her by the hand. As a star, Ia had never touched someone before, and the feel of Yukari's hand, cool and soft, made the back of her eyes prickle. Ia was so far from home, marooned on a hostile world, and her only companion was a strange girl with no heart, simultaneously there and not there. She was scared and lonely, but there was no one else but Yukari. Holding someone's hand was a comforting gesture amongst humans, but Ia got the feeling that Yukari was doing it only to aid Ia in walking, so the comfort was lost.</p><p>Ia wiped her eyes with her other hand. "So," she said, "do you have any idea of how to get me back home?"</p><p>There was a bit of a pause as Yukari thought. "Years ago," she said, "people said the fastest way to travel was by candlelight."</p><p>Ia looked at the lantern Yukari was holding. "Like the thing you're holding?"</p><p>Yukari shook her head. "I am holding a lantern," she explained. "What people meant was a Babylon candle. You light it, think of where you want to go, walk, and you'll be there."</p><p>Ia wrinkled her nose. "What's the difference between that and this?"</p><p>"Well, according to the stories, it only takes you a few steps. You don't travel the true distance of things. It's like..." Yukari paused. "It's like the road bunching itself up under you. But it works for anything, any kind of distance. I bet it'll work for stars too." There was a faint tinge of excitement in Yukari's voice now, whereas before, her voice was flat and unemotional. So she <em>can</em> feel, Ia thought, but Yukari was still talking. "It could just be a legend, of course, but I think it's possible. It's just magic. Just magic and maybe some alchemy."</p><p>"Are you good at magic?" asked Ia.</p><p>Yukari nodded. "I gave up my heart so that I can learn things better," she explained. "I don't need to waste time with people if I could spend time learning and exploring new things instead. Feelings are inefficient. Back when I had a heart, it went places it wasn't supposed to go. It went in my throat when I was embarrassed, it dropped like a rock to my stomach when I felt sad, it shook when I was scared. A clockwork heart is much better," Yukari put a hand over her own. "It only does what it needs to do, which is keep me running."</p><p>Ia frowned. "That doesn't sound right."</p><p>"Well," said Yukari, "maybe not if you're a star. I understand from my research on the subject that stars are highly emotional. The reason why there's so much magic in stars is because of all the emotion they have in their hearts."</p><p>"Right," said Ia, "so if all you have is a clockwork heart, then how can you do magic?"</p><p>"This heart has simulated emotion capacitors for the magic."</p><p>"That doesn't sound very powerful."</p><p>"I don't need to be a powerful witch," said Yukari. "All I need is to learn and do research. This is enough for my small needs."</p><p>"But then how can I get home? If a Babylon candle is legendary, then..."</p><p>"Oh," said Yukari, "well, if we can develop a sort of theory or formula for it, then we can bring it to the University and one of their witches or wizards can make it. I gave them my heart after I got my new one, and I'm sure they're finding out all sorts of things."</p><p>Ia stopped walking and stared at Yukari, horrified. The mere thought of donating one's heart to a university was one that was completely repellent. A part of Ia couldn't help but to wonder as to what kind of person Yukari was before she lost her heart. Had she always been like this, or at least, aspired to be? Was there a time when she was as free and as emotional as any other human?</p><p>Yukari turned to glance back at Ia. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"You <em>donated</em> your heart?"</p><p>"Well, yes," Yukari said. "Most of the time, people are very finicky about their hearts, so there's hardly any research on them. I donated my heart to benefit research and further understanding. It's the logical thing to do."</p><p>Logical. Yes. From here Ia could hear the calm, impersonal ticking of Yukari's heart. A part of her was repulsed. A heartless human was hardly a human at all. But at the same time, Yukari had treated her kindly enough so far. Ia had no illusions about how most humans would treat her, after her long years spent observing from above.</p><p>"Are you feeling unwell?" Yukari inquired. "Is the atmosphere of the earth distressing to you? You are from the sky, so I'd imagine gravity-"</p><p>"No," Ia murmured. "I'm fine."</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>The star was clearly uncomfortable in Yukari's home, though Yukari could not imagine why. She had done everything she could have done as a human host to make Ia comfortable. She had asked Ia if she ate, and Ia had responded that stars dined on sunlight and moonlight. Such a thing was obviously impossible unless Ia fed on radiation. Although, stars feeding on radiation seemed strangely plausible. Yukari made a note to research this later on. Still, she had served the star tea, and Ia took halting sips of it, wincing at its heat.</p><p>As she waited for the star to acclimate to her new surroundings, Yukari shut and barred her windows. Given her strange reputation in the village, the fact that she now had a guest was one that would seem incongruous to the town. Nosy investigation from her neighbors would be an annoyance and, in the worst case, would result in the star's death. And the star, Yukari felt, was Yukari's responsibility.</p><p>"Do you live alone?" Ia asked.</p><p>Yukari nodded as she sat at the table. "Sort of. My parents were researching trolls. My father was a part-time troll hunter and my mother took some of them apart. They synthesized a potion that they thought would give humans troll-like recovery abilities. However, what happened instead was that they both underwent petrification upon sunlight."</p><p>Ia's eyes widened. "That's horrible! I'm sorry."</p><p>"That's perfectly all right," said Yukari. "I'm currently looking at the leftover notes from my mother's research to reverse the process. For now, though, my mother serves as the coathanger and my father is rooted outside in the garden."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Too heavy to move," Yukari explained. "He is a bulky man and now that he's made of rock, he's even heavier. I estimated that it would take two and a half me's in order to move him. The villagers will not help me. To prevent erosion, I put an umbrella over him. I do not want him to be cured without a face."</p><p>To Yukari's confusion, Ia laughed. It was an unusual reaction to what Yukari considered a tragic story.</p><p>"Is that amusing?" Yukari asked once Ia's laughter died down.</p><p>"I'm sorry," said Ia, still smiling. "So you aren't <em>completely</em> heartless."</p><p>Yukari frowned. "I told you, I have a clockwork heart. I am not 'heartless'."</p><p>"Okay," said Ia. "But why won't the villagers help you?"</p><p>"They don't like our family," said Yukari, and then she paused. "Well, they don't like me, to be more exact. They think I'm strange and that the petrification of my parents was my fault."</p><p>"But it's not," said Ia.</p><p>Yukari shrugged. "That doesn't matter." She had never talked so much with someone before, and her throat was starting to hurt, unused to this much communication. Bad, Yukari thought. She limited her speech to twenty words per minute. "People are irrational. This is why I donated my heart."</p><p>"But doesn't it get lonely?" Ia leaned forward. "What were you like before you lost your heart?"</p><p>Yukari didn't especially like thinking of the way she was before. She was an easily frightened, shy, and nervous girl who got bullied a lot. It was incredibly pathetic, and also, incredibly lonely. Her father, being a troll hunter, was unsympathetic, and her mother was always in the lab working on some alchemical formula. But ever since Yukari lost her heart, she didn't care about that anymore. Loneliness was no longer an issue. Though she couldn't relate to people anymore, it was a small price to pay to avoid the pain. "Inefficient," said Yukari.</p><p>Yukari's tone was curter than she realized, and a brief expression of surprise passed over Ia's face before she sat back. "Oh."</p><p>There was a long pause, during which Yukari poured herself a glass of water. Then, Ia spoke again.</p><p>"Did you get your heart broken by someone?" she asked.</p><p>The mere thought of Yukari falling for any of the idiots who lived in town was one that was so amusing, Yukari would have laughed if she was capable of it. "No," she said, and then added, "Falling in love is pointless anyways."</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>"Well, that's just great," Rin said as she stood over the smoking ring of scorched grass. She could smell, faint but unmistakably there, the smell of stardust.</p><p>"The star's gone," said Len.</p><p>"Well, of <em>course</em> it is," Rin snapped, and she turned away. There was a group of people here now, other humans who tracked the centennial fall of a star, all of them looking disappointedly at the scorched ring.</p><p>One of them sighed as she stared mournfully at the ring. "Now what?"</p><p>"Now what? We have to find it, of course," said Rin.</p><p>Another person frowned. "We got any Trackers in here?"</p><p>There was murmuring in the crowd, and then a woman with long pink hair stepped forward. Without any introduction, she knelt down by the grass and ran her fingers along the scorched ring. There was a brief pause.</p><p>"She's alive," she said, and pointed west. "There isn't enough dust for me to track where she is, exactly. But she went in that direc-"</p><p>Before she could even finish her sentence, people started running down the road she pointed. She snorted and got back up to her feet, wiping off her hands. Everyone had gone. Idiots.</p><p>The woman, who will heretofore be referred to as Luka, turned and walked in the other direction. She walked for quite a while before becoming aware that she was being followed. She closed her eyes and then, quickly, spun around and reached out for the essence she sensed behind her.</p><p>"Ow!" cried out a voice, and Luka opened her eyes. She was clutching onto the arm of a blonde girl. Luka let go. The blonde girl stumbled back, rubbing her arm, glaring at Luka. "That hurt." She was standing next to a blonde boy now – twins, that was immediately apparent.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" Luka asked.</p><p>The boy and girl glanced at each other before the girl smiled at Luka. "Well obviously, we want to catch a star."</p><p>Luka sighed. "Well, the star is down that way, so-"</p><p>"Come on, give us a little credit," said the girl. "We're not stupid. You want the heart to yourself, right? We want the heart too. So how about we split it three ways?"</p><p>"No," said Luka, and she started walking again. The girl and boy caught up with her easily.</p><p>"Come on," wheedled the girl. "Just a sliver of a heart could give you a fortune. Why do you want the <em>entire</em> heart? I'm fine with sharing it..."</p><p>"That's none of your business," said Luka, "and I suggest you turn and walk the other way."</p><p>"Oh," said the girl. "Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Wait." She had a smirk on her face for some reason. "I know. I can hear it."</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"Your heart!" the girl crowed. "It's all strange and it's not beating right – I know what happened. You got it <em>broken,</em> didn't you? But you can fix that with only one-sixteenth of a star's heart, so I don't know why you're so-"</p><p>"Shut up," said Luka, her voice going ice cold.</p><p>"Ah, I was right!" the girl was striking some kind of ridiculous triumphant pose. "Count on Kagamine Rin to get to the...<em>heart</em> of the matter."</p><p>At that pun, the forest went dead silent. The boy was cringing, and Luka could do nothing but stare blankly at Rin.</p><p>"Anyways," said Rin, "my name is Kagamine Rin, witch-in-training, and this is my brother Len, butcher-in-training. What's your name, Tracker?"</p><p>Luka had absolutely no desire to get to know the two. In lieu of an answer, she decided to walk away as fast as possible. Unfortunately for her, the twins were stubborn. Well, Luka decided, more-so Rin. Len seemed like he was just being dragged along for the ride.</p><p>"If I tell you my name," said Luka, "will you go away?"</p><p>"Maybe, or maybe not!" said Rin cheerily.</p><p>"Oh my god," Luka muttered, and then she turned around and fixed the twins with a steely glare. "I'm Luka. Now get lost."</p><p>"Luka...never heard of you," said Rin. "Are you a new Tracker?"</p><p>Luka sighed and turned around. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ia was used to sleeping during the day. After all, that was what stars did<em>, </em>when they weren't shining the skies at night. Even if she stayed up early to catch a glimpse of the Sun, she would feel too sleepy to stay up for long.</p><p>Unfortunately, she was earthbound now, and things worked differently here. Yukari had pulled out some rough-looking blankets from a closet and bade Ia to sleep, while Ia stared blankly at her. Yukari seemed, briefly, confused before understanding dawned in her eyes.</p><p>"Of course," she said. "Stars are nocturnal. However, it's advisable for you to sleep at night while you're down here. It will aid in travel, and it's not safe to travel at night – you'll glow, and attract all sorts of attention. During the day, your glow will be less noticeable. Furthermore, it is said that all sorts of beasts come out at night."</p><p>Ia was only half-listening to Yukari's words, the other half caught on the monstrous ticking of her clockwork heart.</p><p>"You can take as much time as you need," Yukari continued. While her words were kind, Yukari said them in an off-puttingly even monotone.</p><p>"Okay," said Ia, her voice tiny. She wanted, badly, for someone to give her some sort of reassurance. But there was no one save for Yukari, and while it seemed that she still cared about her parents a little, it was clear enough to Ia that she was still, for most part, heartless, therefore emotionless, and cold...</p><p>A shudder ran through Ia then. While she knew that she should be thankful for the fact, knew that other humans would be far more prone to the temptations of emotion that would drive them to take her heart, it was still disconcerting. Still, she had been brought up to be polite, and so she bowed her head. "Thank you."</p><p>Yukari accepted her thanks with a simple nod, and left Ia alone.</p><p>Ia sighed and sat on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't see the sky, of course, but all the windows were shut, so the ceiling was her best alternative. There was a pounding ache in her heart, pain edged with hopelessness. No one had ever made it back up there, after falling. Ia knew, as well as all her other brothers and sisters in the sky, that the moment a star fell, the star was fallen forever.</p><p>The only hope she had was the only reason Yukari was aiding her – the mythical object of the Babylon Candle. Ia tried to imagine it, tried to imagine space bunching up under her toes as she bound back up to the sky. Tried to imagine being the first star to come back to the skies after falling. Tried to imagine the faces of all her brothers and sisters, and how happy they would be, and Ia's breath caught for the want of it.</p><p>It was hard to imagine, but it was all she had for comfort on the first night she spent on earth.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>This wasn't what Luka signed up for.</p><p>She glowered at Rin and Len over the fire, Rin sprawled on the ground, already sleeping, while Len held his hands up to the fire and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Sorry about imposing," the boy said.</p><p>It was such a pathetically small apology that Luka couldn't help rolling her eyes. "I want you two gone by the time I wake up."</p><p>Still, saying those words were pointless. Now that these two starhunters had caught a whiff of where the star would be, they would likely stick by her for quite a while. What Luka needed was to lose them, and the easiest way she could think of was by escaping while they were asleep.</p><p>"Um, if I may ask…why do you want the star's heart?" Len asked.</p><p>Luka stayed quiet, felt the throb of her irregularly beating heart. "It's none of your business."</p><p>"R-right, of course. Sorry…"</p><p>Luka eyed the boy and his sister. They were young, barely fifteen from the looks of it. Two kids with their heads stuffed with pointless dreams. Luka doubted that the twins were desperate enough to do what needed to be done if they truly desired the heart of a star. For one, they were both too young, and their faces were bright and innocent. They've likely never shed another person's blood in their life. The likeliest scenario was, if these two stumbled upon the star, they'd become instantly charmed and try to find a way to get it back home. And of course, for their troubles, they'd be killed once they ran into someone desperate enough who truly wants, truly <em>needs, </em>the heart of a star.</p><p>"You two shouldn't get involved in this," Luka said at last.</p><p>"Huh?" Len blinked his confusion.</p><p>"The two of you don't need a star's heart."</p><p>Len's face set in a frown. "Wh-what makes you say that? You don't even know why we're hunting it!"</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I can tell by looking."</p><p>Len opened his mouth as if to protest, but Luka's dispassionate expression silenced him. He drew his gaze back to the fire, his brows drawn.</p><p>On Luka's part, she had no desire to continue the conversation any further. She had barely enough emotional energy to attend to herself, let alone care about a couple of random kids. Her thoughts drifted back, as they always drifted back, to Miku. Drifted back to her pale face, her large eyes, her trembling hands, her frightened, yet resigned expression the night that…</p><p>Luka shook her head and refocused herself. Her broken heart was throbbing so painfully in her chest that, doubled with the constant pain of her geas, which propelled her to her objectives as a Tracker, she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape quietly if she continued thinking about Miku.</p><p>Ugh. She had read about the effects of a broken heart when she was young, but purely as an academic exercise. She had never imagined that she herself would suffer from one. And while she had enough coin to go to any of the heart healers to get it cured, she had no desire to. The heartache she carried was a constant reminder of Miku, the last tangible trace Luka had of her.</p><p>For now. But with the heart of a star…</p><p>Luka stared blankly into the flickering flames, and waited.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>The next morning, Yukari crept out of her room, quiet as possible so as to not disturb Ia's sleep. The star was sleeping in the sheets Yukari prepared for her last night, a faint crease between her brows. In the morning light that filtered through the shut windows, Ia's glow was deeply diminished.</p><p>While Ia slept, Yukari prepared breakfast for herself and started diving into books, looking for information on the Babylon Candle. What she found was few. Her parents were uninterested in such things, and until now Yukari had never delved into it as a topic of research. It was, simply, a legend – a thing that had only existed in the ancient stories of long ago. Still, there were so many independent accounts corroborating its existence that scholars agreed that it <em>must </em>have existed…once upon a time.</p><p>For more information, Yukari knew that her best bet was to travel with Ia to the University, the place where she had donated her heart. At the same time, the University presented problems of its own. The very students and researchers who she donated her heart to would likely display a deep interest in researching a star's heart. Thus, Ia would have to masquerade as an ordinary human, which would prove difficult at night, when her glow would undoubtedly give her away.</p><p>"Um," a voice said timidly, and Yukari glanced up from her books. Ia was awake now, sleepily blinking her blue eyes. "What…time is it?"</p><p>"Noon."</p><p>At that, relief flooded Ia's face, and the star sat up. "Oh! That's not too late then…"</p><p>"No," Yukari agreed. "You're doing well."</p><p>Ia smiled at that, and her glow shone a little brighter, much to Yukari's surprise. She had assumed that the stars glowed at a constant brightness. She got up from her chair and walked over, crouching down next to Ia, examining her hair and skin. She was glowing from every part – from her hair, to her skin, to her eyes.</p><p>"Um…" Ia stuttered, edging away. "Wh-what are you looking at?"</p><p>"You're glowing brighter," said Yukari. "I was wondering why and how that was."</p><p>"O-oh. Well, when stars are happy, they're brighter…"</p><p>Yukari frowned. "Is that so…" She got up and paced around Ia, studied the new shadows cast by her brighter glow. "Can you control it at all?"</p><p>Ia shook her head.</p><p>"Hmm. I see." This was suboptimal. While Ia still wasn't glowing enough for it to be a problem yet, Yukari could <em>definitely </em>see an ecstatic Ia being, essentially, a signal for every starhunter for miles around.</p><p>The glow dimmed, Ia slowly looking more abashed. "I-is it a problem?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Ia bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. It's not something you can control. Ah," an idea popped into Yukari's head. She went to her closet, took out some long-sleeved clothes and a hooded cloak, and headed back to the living room, whereupon she tossed the clothes into Ia's bewildered hands. "Try these on. I'll give you some privacy while you change."</p><p>After some time, Ia knocked on Yukari's door, and Yukari came out. She examined Ia, then glanced at the shadows of the room. As she thought, the long sleeves went a long way in concealing her glow, though when the hood was up it had the unfortunate side-effect of making Ia's face appear even more radiant than normal due to how she was still, of course, glowing.</p><p>"This is good," said Yukari.</p><p>Ia brightened up, literally. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So we can travel at night, too?" Ia said, not without some measure of hope.</p><p>Yukari dashed it. "No."</p><p>Ia slumped, though she seemed to have expected that answer, for she recovered quickly. "So…where should we go?"</p><p>"The closest city to here is Asmouse. We should head there soon. That's where the University is."</p><p>"The…University?" Ia's voice grew quiet, a tinge of anxiety coloring it like ink in water. "Is that where you…"</p><p>"That's where I donated my heart, yes."</p><p>Ia made no reply to that, her eyes darting down to her hands.</p><p>"Don't worry," said Yukari, reading Ia's skittishness. "I won't tell them that you're a star."</p><p>"Th-thank you," said Ia, though Yukari wasn't sure why Ia was thanking her. After all, it would have been contradictory if Yukari promised Ia her help, then turned around to turn her in to the University. Still, she supposed that Ia must be feeling frightened in these new surroundings, as well as mildly sleep-deprived.</p><p>"There's no need to thank me."</p><p>Ia glanced up. "You're protecting me. So I have to thank you."</p><p>Yukari furrowed her brow. She hadn't quite thought of this situation as her 'protecting' Ia. After all, it wasn't as though she had done anything yet, other than hold up her end of the promise. Yukari opened her mouth to respond.</p><p>Unfortunately, before she could, there was a sharp knock on the door.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>"Geez. Knocking on random people's doors. Nice," Rin muttered.</p><p>Len threw her a sharp look. "Well, what else can we do?"</p><p>It was singularly unfortunate. This morning, Rin and Len had woken up from a relatively restful sleep – as restful as could be, considering they were sleeping outside without any sort of bedding – only to find that Luka had disappeared. After some panicked searching about and yelling, Rin and Len determined that it was hopeless. Luka was gone. Their only hope was to continue to follow the path, and after walking on it for a little while, they arrived at this tiny village.</p><p>It was a long shot, but Len figured that it was worth a try. It wasn't as though they had anything <em>else </em>to go on, at any rate, and for all of Rin's words about being an apprentice witch, it didn't seem like she knew any spells other than lighting things on fire.</p><p>"Some magic you have," Len said under his breath.</p><p>Rin bristled. "What was that?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing…." Len knocked again.</p><p>Rin looked around. "You know, if they're not answering, they're probably not at home. It's like, one in the afternoon. Aren't most villagers working the fields at this hour?"</p><p>"Rin!" Len admonished. "There are blacksmiths and coopers and such too!"</p><p>Rin gave him a blank look. "Right….so they're <em>working</em>, and thus <em>not at home.</em>"</p><p>"Most coopers work at home, don't they?"</p><p>"I dunno. How would I know?"</p><p>"I thought you read books."</p><p>"Spellbooks! Not books about the daily lives of podunk villages!"</p><p>Before Len could voice his reply, however, the door opened courtesy of a girl who seemed about their age if not a little older, with lilac eyes and similarly-colored hair. She gazed at them expressionlessly while Len and Rin quickly composed themselves.</p><p>"May I help you?" the girl said after some time.</p><p>"Er. Right! Well, my name is Len, and this is my sister, Rin," Len said quickly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He was never all that good at talking with people, especially not with pretty girls his age who weren't his sister. "Um. We were in the area, and we were, uh—"</p><p>"Have you seen a star?" Rin cut in.</p><p>"No. I have not seen a star," the girl responded instantly. "Good-bye." With that, the girl closed the door in their faces, leaving Rin and Len dumbstruck.</p><p>"Well…" said Len weakly. "I guess that's that? Time for house two?"</p><p>Rin frowned, scrutinizing the closed door. "Don't you think she was kinda…unfriendly?"</p><p>"It's a small village. Maybe people just keep to their own kind round these parts?"</p><p>Rin let out a loud groan. "Aw, great. So you're telling me that <em>every </em>door we knock on is gonna be like this?"</p><p>"No one said looking for a star was easy…"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Rin sighed, and started stomping away. "Whatever. Let's get started on knocking, then."</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Yukari shook her head as she closed the door. It looked like starhunters were coming here quick. But then again, she should have expected this. After all, Yukari's village was a relatively short walk from where Ia fell. It would only be natural that it was the first place people would check, and Yukari had the double disadvantage of being closest to the village's outskirts. Her home would be the first of the first then, as she was so close to the field where Ia fell.</p><p>She turned, was about to call Ia over to declare that it was safe, when another knock announced itself. Yukari hesitated, considered not answering, but discarded it – the knock came so soon after the twins left that it was inconceivable that the knocker did not see Yukari answer the door. Thus, Yukari opened it.</p><p>At once, she knew that the woman standing before her was more formidable than the twins. It wasn't just the fact that she was older – Yukari estimated her age to be in the late teens or early twenties – it was also the quality of her eyes. They were alert, focused, and an icy blue. Her clothes were more travel-worn than that of the twins, dustier and of finer quality, and she stood in such a way that it indicated that she had a weapon, likely a sword.</p><p>While Yukari wasn't well-versed in fighting, her father, being a troll-hunter, had impressed upon her some rudimentary combat techniques. Most of them applied to hunting large beasts, but Yukari was adaptable.</p><p>"May I help you?" said Yukari, carrying out the formalities nevertheless.</p><p>"Yes," said the woman, using her height to peer over Yukari into the living room. Yukari considered standing on her tip-toes to block her view, but quickly discarded the plan as being ridiculous, not to mention, incredibly suspicious. "A star fell near here. You know its whereabouts?"</p><p>"No," said Yukari, and made to close the door, if not for the fact that the woman stuck her boot in.</p><p>"My apologies if I was unclear," said the woman. "That wasn't a question. You know its whereabouts. In fact…" the woman leaned it, her gaze narrowing as she peered into the living room, "it appears that the star stayed the night here."</p><p>Yukari stilled. "You're a Tracker."</p><p>The woman didn't deign to answer that blindingly obvious fact with a confirmation, only easing the door open with her foot. "I need the star."</p><p>"I…" Yukari was at a loss. Her clockwork heart sped up, and she felt the beginnings of nerves setting in to her body. It had been so long since she felt nervous that the feeling caught her off-guard. She almost didn't recognize it. But how could it be that she was nervous at all? That feeling, like almost everything else, should have been banished with her heart.</p><p>The woman sighed then, her cold gaze becoming pitying. "Please move aside. I don't want to hurt you. I only need the star's heart."</p><p>Yukari quickly evaluated the possibilities.</p><p>Closing the door wouldn't work. The woman was stronger than her physically, and her foot was, literally, already in the door.</p><p>There was a table nearby. Yukari could tip it over to trip the woman up, bolt to her room, grab Ia, escape through the back. But no. Such a stratagem was obvious, far too obvious, and a veteran Tracker would undoubtedly have scouted out Yukari's place beforehand. She would be prepared.</p><p>Yukari could try to fight her. There were still her father's old troll-hunting weapons, and her mother's potions. But Yukari knew that under these circumstances, she would lose. She simply wasn't experienced enough of a fighter.</p><p>There was also, of course, giving the woman Ia. Such a choice made most sense, under the circumstances. It wasn't as though Yukari was so curious about the Babylon Candle so as to risk her life, and for that matter, it wasn't as though Yukari <em>needed </em>Ia to discover it either. It would save her a lot of fuss, and it would allow Yukari to resume her everyday life without needing to risk life and limb to save someone she had only met the other day.</p><p>
  <em>Ticktocktick.</em>
</p><p>Right. It made sense. It was clear, and logical, and while Yukari hated breaking promises, one should always prioritize one's life.</p><p>And yet, a flash of memory. Ia, looking up at Yukari, quietly thanking her. And for what? For protecting her, when she hadn't even done anything to do so. How could Yukari betray her so quickly to this complete stranger who clearly meant Ia harm? How could Yukari…</p><p>There was a spasm of pain in Yukari's heart then, and she stumbled back from the door, shocked. She clutched the skin above her heart with a hand and stared down.</p><p><em>Pain. </em>While in her ears, she could hear the reassuring mechanical ticking of her heart, in her mind, all was awry. It was faint and slight, far lesser than any <em>normal </em>human's. But the mere fact that it was there….the mere fact that Yukari was feeling any sort of pain at all…was disturbing. Moreover – it was impossible. There was no way she should be feeling <em>anything </em>under the circumstances, and yet—</p><p>"Ah, Luka!" a bright voice from nowhere. Yukari jerked her head up, eyes wide. Behind the woman – Luka, was it? – she could see the twins from earlier running over.</p><p>A flash of irritation in Luka's eyes. "Why are <em>you</em> two here?"</p><p>"Ha!" the girl twin, Rin, struck a pose. "Never underestimate us Kagamines! You thought you got rid of us for good, huh? Little did you know, we showed you a thing or two about tracking ourselves!"</p><p>"You didn't show me anything," said Luka flatly. "You two knocked on the very home where the star was hiding, and were repelled by the flimsiest of excuses."</p><p>"Yes, yes," said Rin magnanimously. "I know you're very thankful to us for showing you the way, and you're just having trouble expressing it."</p><p>Luka groaned. "Listen, you—"</p><p>Yukari saw her chance. While Luka was caught up in conversation, Yukari made a mad rush at the door, slamming it shut. The force of it made Luka stumble back, out of the liminal state between indoors and outdoors, and Yukari hurriedly bolted the door shut. She grabbed her travel pack, which was hanging from her mother's petrified arm, and ran to her room, where Ia was waiting, eyes wide.</p><p>"What happened?" Ia stammered. "I heard noises…"</p><p>"We have to go," said Yukari, and she opened her window, scrambling outside before helping Ia out.</p><p>"H-here!" shouted a boy's voice – Len. Yukari glanced up only for a moment. Len was standing there, stock still, mouth partially open. His eyes were focused on Ia, and they were so wide that Yukari could practically see the white around his irises.</p><p>Yukari didn't wait. Dragging Ia behind her, she plunged into the woods.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Rin and Luka were at Len's side instantly.</p><p>"Here? Here where?" Rin asked, darting her head around.</p><p>"You don't need to ask," said Luka. "The woods, of course."</p><p>Len wasn't listening, his mind still fixed on the girl. No – the star. Except, the star had looked so much like a normal person that he couldn't reconcile it in his mind. He wasn't sure what he had expected; he only knew that he hadn't expected someone who looked pretty much just like him. A human, around his age. Except it wasn't a human. It was a star.</p><p>"What are we waiting for?" Rin said. "Let's go!" She made to run, but Luka had caught her by her shirt.</p><p>"Wait," said Luka. "You two. Stay here."</p><p>"What?" Rin protested. "You can't tell us to stay here when we've helped you so much!"</p><p>Luka rolled her eyes. "I would have had the star if you two hadn't gotten in the way."</p><p>Rin scowled, but she couldn't refute Luka's argument. She only looked away, toeing the ground. On Len's part, he was relieved. It had all been fun and games until he saw the star himself. Now, the prospect of becoming legendary was a little less appetizing, considering what he and his sister would inevitably have to do to attain such power.</p><p>"You saw the star, right?" Luka said, glancing at Len.</p><p>Len gave a guilty start, then nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Luka's gaze softened minutely. "I told you. You two shouldn't get involved in this. The only people who hunt a star's heart are dreamers and madmen. And those who take the final step to steal a star's heart are a little worse than both."</p><p>"Then why are you doing it?" Len asked, before he could stop himself.</p><p>Luka laughed, but there was no humor in it. "My path is already set. You two, however, ought to get out while you can."</p><p>"No! No way!" Rin crossed her arms. "Len, you can't betray us like this! What about your dreams of becoming Len, the Legendary Butcher? What about my dream of becoming a first-rate witch? Argh!" Rin stomped her foot. "You know what, I'll catch it with or without your help. Geez!" With that parting shot, Rin dashed into the woods.</p><p>"Ugh, Rin! Wait!" Len shouted after her, before giving up and running. He turned his head back towards Luka, gave her a quick wave before disappearing between the trees.</p><p>Luka watched the two of them for only a moment, before closing her eyes and touching her fingers to her forehead.</p><p>Most Trackers worth their salt could hold the scent of two at a time, and Luka could hold even more. Still, she only needed the star's scent and the girl's scent for this hunt. As long as she had that, she was certain that she could follow them anywhere. It helped that the star's companion smelled a little strange – a little metallic, a little unnatural. All the easier to keep clear in her mind.</p><p>And…right. There it was – the scents, mingled, leading in a frenzied path east.</p><p>The low-level pain of her master's command had been steadily growing the moment Luka deviated from it to chase the star. Now it was a constant throb, every muscle beginning to shout in protest, every bone aching deep inside. The only way to relieve it would be to abandon her search for the star for now to carry out the command.</p><p>Luka exhaled. There was no rush. A star's heart was, after all, strongest when it's glowing. To capture the star's heart now, when it was likely afraid and shaken, would be pointless. It was best to give it time, so that it can recover.</p><p>Happiness, before the slaughter. Luka wasn't sure if her plan was humane or monstrous.</p><p>Either way, she departed. With successive step, she felt the pain lessen bit by bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukari wasn't sure how long they ran. She only stopped once she felt that Ia was starting to flag. The two of them slowed their pace, then stopped.</p>
<p>Ia looked exhausted, her glow practically gone, bags under her eyes apparent as she put her hands on her knees and panted. "Are we…are we safe?"</p>
<p>"No," said Yukari, scanning the trees. The two of them had stopped randomly, in some part of the forest where the floor was covered in dead leaves, and where the trees were dense. Still, she knew that if they didn't keep moving, they would surely be found by that Tracker. She undoubtedly had their scent. Yukari's hope was that the twins had slowed her down. They seemed more than a little inefficient.</p>
<p>"Oh. I…I'm sorry for slowing you down."</p>
<p>Yukari glanced at her. "It's fine. You are unused to walking, let alone running. And your shoes aren't your size, either."</p>
<p>"I know, but…" Ia began, but faltered. She slumped down to the ground. "I'm sorry. You left your home for me. And now there're people after us. And you still protected me. I…not everyone would do that. Not everyone would help. And now I'm…and now I'm slowing you down, and…"</p>
<p>To Yukari's alarm, the star's cheeks and nose were turning red, and there was a wetness about her eyes that spoke of impending tears. There was that faint pain in Yukari's heart again. She quickly knelt down next to Ia and put an arm around her shoulders in what she hoped was acceptable comforting protocol. She wasn't sure what to say, so she stayed silent.</p>
<p>After a little bit of quiet sniffling, Ia wiped her eyes. "We, um. We should get going."</p>
<p>"Yes," said Yukari. A faint plan was solidifying in her mind. "The longer we stay in the wilderness, the more dangerous it is. We need to get to the city as soon as we can." With that, she started walking.</p>
<p>"Why?" Ia asked, following her.</p>
<p>"There are so many people in cities that Trackers get confused," Yukari explained. "So many scents of so many people mingling – it will be more difficult to track us down. And once we're in the city, there's all sorts of alchemists and apothecarists and perfumists. We can use their products to hide our scents. I will need to do some more research on this topic to see how people foiled Trackers in the past, but it has been done before. Trackers are not foolproof."</p>
<p>"W-what are Trackers?"</p>
<p>"They're part of a class of people who make deals with those beyond the veil in exchange for certain powers."</p>
<p>"In exchange for…" Ia screwed up her face, "in exchange for being able to smell people better?"</p>
<p>There it was again. Except it wasn't pain – it was a faint pulse of amusement, but even that registered as pain to Yukari's re-sensitized emotion handling. Her step faltered for a moment before resuming. "No. They become Trackers, or other things, for a duration of time, serving those beyond the veil until they buy back their freedom, and receive the power they asked for."</p>
<p>"But…why is a Tracker after me? I haven't done anything…"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Yukari admitted. "Maybe this Tracker is serving a master who needs the heart of a star. A star's heart is, after all, highly powerful."</p>
<p>"Right," said Ia softly, and the two lapsed into silence.</p>
<p>Yukari estimated the amount of time it would take them to reach Asmouse from here. Two days, at least. It was lucky that Yukari spent most of her time in these woods. Strange, that. She never had cause to think of anything from her past as 'lucky'. What, after all, was so lucky about a girl who was perpetually outcast from the village, to the point where her sole refuge was retreating to the woods? Still, she supposed she had cause to be happy about it now.</p>
<p>Speaking of which – the twinges of pain in her heart. Having been without them for so long, emotions registered only as pain. The relief Yukari had was that it was small emotions, at least. If she felt anywhere near as strongly as she did before, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Still, it was…worrying, that she was starting to feel emotion. After all, such a thing should be impossible. There could only be two explanations. One, her emotion capacitors were malfunctioning. Two…the presence of the star.</p>
<p>Yukari knew that the only way to replace a missing heart was with a star's heart, because very often, a person with a missing heart was deceased. Merely putting in another person's heart was like stuffing guts back into a chicken and expecting it to digest normally again. Once someone died, it was all over. Only the immense power of a star's heart could bring someone back to life.</p>
<p>However, Yukari's case was different. For one, she had an actual heart in place of her old one. It may be artificial, but it was still a perfectly functional heart. For two, she had not taken any action with the star's heart, so how could it be that it was affecting her?</p>
<p>Still, Yukari knew that these twinges of emotion likely had something to do with Ia. If that was the case, though…that was deeply problematic. After all, Yukari had gotten rid of her heart for a reason. She no longer wanted to feel emotion like she once did. Emotions brought only pain. Emotions cloud the thinking. Emotions were what got her into this mess of being on the run from a murderous Tracker with a fallen star.</p>
<p>And, ah, there it was. <em>Annoyance. </em>Another petty emotion Yukari thought she had gotten rid of, one of the many that she had no desire to feel again. She pushed it down, but it stayed, a constant low-level buzz in her mind. Yukari did her best to ignore it.</p>
<p>The two walked on, taking only occasional rests. Throughout it all, Ia remained silent. Yukari got the distinct sense that she was trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. And when night fell, Yukari was surprised to see that Ia was hardly glowing at all. She barely needed the hood on to disguise herself.</p>
<p>While this was advantageous for night-time travel, Yukari couldn't help but to be a little distressed on Ia's behalf.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Yukari asked quietly.</p>
<p>Ia nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry."</p>
<p>"Your glow is rather diminished."</p>
<p>"I'm okay," said Ia, a little more force in her voice now.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>Ia shook her head. "I…I told you. Stars only need sunlight and moonlight."</p>
<p>Yukari eyed her doubtfully, but let it go. "Do you want to stop to rest?"</p>
<p>"No! I told you, I'm fine." Ia raised her chin, as if to challenge her.</p>
<p>"Okay…" Yukari gave up. People were confusing, and stars moreso. Even back when she had her heart, Yukari hadn't really been good at talking to people. "Let me know if you're tired."</p>
<p>Ia didn't respond to that. When Yukari glanced back, she saw that Ia had a stubborn cast to her jaw, her eyes fixed on the road before her. Her oversized shoes flopped off her heels as she walked, and she was clearly trying to keep her balance on the rough road.</p>
<p>What bizarre behavior. Yukari didn't get it at all. Ia was clearly uncomfortable, so why was she trying to act as though she wasn't? While they were being pursued by a Tracker, it wasn't as though Trackers possessed supernatural speed to complement their supernatural nose. While Luka had looked capable, she ought to have all the attributes of an average, if well-trained, human. The fact that she hadn't caught up by now was encouraging, and told Yukari that they had had enough of a head start that, if they kept up their current pace, they should be able to keep abreast of Luka.</p>
<p>Yukari briefly considered offering to carry Ia before discarding it. She had a feeling that Ia would be offended by the suggestion, judging from the mood she was currently in. Besides, Yukari wasn't strong enough for that to be a sustainable plan.</p>
<p>The two walked on in awkward silence.</p>
<p>-xxx-</p>
<p>Ia wasn't sure of how long they walked before Yukari stopped again, and Ia did as well. Upon stopping, her exhaustion crashed down on her. She felt incredibly sleepy, even though it was night; her every muscle felt weighted and sore, and her feet hurt from the journey. If Yukari had asked her to start walking again…Ia honestly wasn't sure if she could.</p>
<p>"We should rest for the night," said Yukari.</p>
<p>"But the Tracker…"</p>
<p>"Has to eat and sleep, like all other humans. And we're both tired. If we keep walking tonight, we won't be able to move as effectively tomorrow. There's a cave over there where we can rest." Yukari waved her arm to the right. "We can start making our way there once you're ready."</p>
<p>While Ia had a feeling that Yukari was trying to be considerate, these constant reminders of her frailty were doing little to help Ia's self-esteem. She was reminded of people in certain areas around the world, where magic was lost to them. If stars fell in those fae-less areas…they would be little more than pitted lumps of rock.</p>
<p>And that was what Ia felt like now – a useless rock.</p>
<p>"It's good that it's not too cold," said Yukari, oblivious to Ia's thoughts. "So we don't need to make a fire."</p>
<p>Ia didn't answer. Instead, she started heading in the direction of the cave. While it was full night now, Ia was glowing just slightly enough that she assumed that Yukari was able to navigate the woods with her light. There was one use, at least. A makeshift torch.</p>
<p>The cave was small and dirty, though to Ia's surprise there were human provisions within. Some sheets, covered in brown leaves, lay on the dirty floor. Next to it were three books, and an open pack lying on the ground. It was empty.</p>
<p>"Is there someone staying here?" Ia asked.</p>
<p>"No. Those are my things. I spent a lot of time in these woods growing up. I thought it might be useful to leave provisions in shelters such as these." Yukari walked over to the sheets, picking them up delicately. "I can sleep on these dirty ones. I have cleaner ones in my pack. You can sleep on those."</p>
<p>Ia frowned and shook her head. "No. I'll sleep on those. You've already helped me a lot. This is the very least I can do."</p>
<p>Yukari seemed to give the proposal some thought. "That makes sense," she said at last. "If you sleep on the dirty sheets, it may help to diminish your glow due to discomfort and the fact that you'll be covered in dirt come morning. As long as you are willing to put up with that, it is better for you to sleep on these. Great idea, Ia."</p>
<p>Ia spent a few moments staring blankly at Yukari. Then, before she knew it, she was laughing. Yukari's reaction was so <em>odd </em>that Ia couldn't help it. Or maybe she was just so tired, and today had been so stressful, that she was ready to laugh at anything, just to relieve some of the stress clouding her heart.</p>
<p>Yukari stared at Ia for a few moments, clearly confused by Ia's reaction. She opened her mouth, closed it, paused, opened it again. "Well. We should get ready for bed, besides. We have a long day of walking ahead."</p>
<p>Ia was still giggling a little. Yukari, growing visibly disconcerted, mustered on. "I will….I will eat something while you get ready."</p>
<p>"Okay," Ia replied, mastering her laughter. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Yukari paused and seemed to think better of replying, for instead of saying anything, she only busied herself with her pack.</p>
<p>-xxx-</p>
<p><em>Ia, </em>called a voice, gossamer sweet and light as a thread.</p>
<p>Ia groaned in her sleep, tossed on the cold floor.</p>
<p><em>Ia, </em>said the voice again, and Ia awoke. She opened her eyes to darkness, save for the faint light of her own glow. She glanced to the side. Yukari was sleeping soundly. Quietly, Ia got up from her sheets, wincing as she did. Sure enough, the clothes that Yukari gave her earlier were already encrusted with dirt. Taking care to not disturb Yukari's slumber, Ia stepped outside.</p>
<p>The woods were silent, save for the rustle of wind through trees. Ia instinctively looked up at the sky and felt herself relax as she gazed at the infinite dance of the stars overhead. Her brothers and sisters, safe and sound, far, far away in the heavens.</p>
<p><em>Ia, </em>said the voice again, and Ia turned in its direction. There, she saw a brightly glowing fae, slightly hidden in the undergrowth, dressed simply in leaves and grass. Her hair was a plain black, in contrast to her sharp blue eyes.</p>
<p>Ia obediently knelt to her level. It was generally understood among stars that fae were the closest kin to them on earth, though their magic tended to be more diffuse, and fae themselves trended towards the mischievous and malicious.</p>
<p>The faery smiled wryly, though when she spoke with her lips, it was with that same ambrosial quality. "You are trusting."</p>
<p>"I was always told that stars have nothing to fear from fae."</p>
<p>"Fae are not the only creatures that could speak in magic, in these woods. And your companion is deep in sleep. It is careless for you to go out in the night, especially when you are faced with such danger."</p>
<p>Ia's looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. "I…I'm sure Yukari has a plan."</p>
<p>"Yukari!" the faery spoke the name contemptuously.</p>
<p>"You know her?"</p>
<p>"She spent her childhood here, in the very woods our Court rules over. It was often joked among us that she may very well be one of our taken children, that a changeling had been left in the village in Yukari's place."</p>
<p>"But you didn't take her."</p>
<p>"No. We take only infants, and Yukari had escaped our notice when she was one. Still, while we played tricks on her here and there, she was under our protection…for a time."</p>
<p>"For a time?" Ia furrowed her brows.</p>
<p>The faery glanced at Yukari's sleeping form, the expression on her face too complicated to identify. "I'm sure you've noticed too. It must have been the first thing you noticed."</p>
<p>Ia understood. "Her heart."</p>
<p>"If she had been so miserable in that village, we would have gladly taken her heart. It was a good one, as hearts go. If her life had been unbearable, there were plenty of opportunities for her to give it away, and give it to us. A sudden fall, or a slip in the river…these woods teem with possibilities," the faery shook her head. "But instead, she had it replaced with that mechanical <em>thing</em>, an anathema to all things magical in the world. The moment she came back to the woods with her clockwork heart, was the moment she lost our friendship."</p>
<p>The words the faery said so blithely stung Ia. She understood what was meant when the faery said that they would have taken Yukari's heart, and the understanding was black ink dipped in her soul. It seemed to Ia that earth was a crueler, colder place than it appeared from the heavens. "But…if you had taken <em>her </em>heart instead, then she would have…she would have died."</p>
<p>"Dying as a human is far better than living on as an abomination. And the way she is now, it could hardly be said that she is alive. But," the faery said abruptly, "I did not come to you to talk about Yukari. I am here to give you warning, from the earth-fae to the stars."</p>
<p>Ia bowed her head in a signal for the faery to go on, and go on she did. "You surely know that humans, unlike us, are bound by time. And as time marches on, humankind as a whole will forget all things magical. This is a destiny that is written in the heavens, a fate that you, as a star, should know especially well."</p>
<p>Ia nodded. There was nothing new in this telling. "There are places already where this is the case. Places where, if I fell, I would be rendered as little more than gas and rock."</p>
<p>"There will come a time when magic will disappear utterly from the memory of humankind – a time when, even when they are on the periphery of magic, they will be unable to detect it. It will be a direction that they are unable to look in, erased from their perception. This is a change that all humans can feel in their bones. And now, it is an especially precarious time. The death of magic is nigh on humankind. And you," said the faery, her voice dull and bleak, "will be one of the last stars to fall as they are. The search for you by humans will be all the more vicious, for they can feel within themselves that they are losing magic even as they grasp onto it."</p>
<p>Ia stared down at her hands as the words sunk into her mind. While she had known of the eventual loss of magic on part of humans, it had been a theoretical thing in her mind. As someone who lived in the sky, she had little reason to give thought to terrestrial beings. But if what the faery is saying is true…</p>
<p>"So the humans at the University won't be able to…" Ia couldn't finish the sentence.</p>
<p>"It was a great folly for Yukari to donate to them her heart," said the faery. "The moment they try to study the magic of it, it turns to science in their hands. A lump of bloody meat, good for pumping the blood, and little more."</p>
<p>"Then…" Ia felt tears prick her eyes. "But then, how can I ever…how can I return to the sky? Is it….is it truly impossible?"</p>
<p>"Whether or not you will be able to return," said the faery softly, "is something that we do not know. I can only warn you to take the greatest of care. And while Yukari is your companion, be wary. As a human who lost her heart, she is the farthest from magic of all."</p>
<p>"I…" Ia lowered her head, dazed. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"We will ensure your safe passage through the woods," the faery said. "And if that is all…"</p>
<p>"Wait," Ia said then. "You have given me so much aid, yet I don't know your name."</p>
<p>"Ah," said the faery with a slight smile. "How rude of me. My name is Avanna. If you ever need my help, call for me by name in any forest in the magical world. The wind will carry it through the trees, and I will aid you. Though," Avanna added after some thought, "perhaps not always in the form you expect. Now then, Ia, you ought to return to sleep. Time has not passed during our conversation, but it will pass the moment you re-enter the cave."</p>
<p>Ia nodded and gave Avanna her thanks. And since there was nothing more to say, Avanna took a step back, and disappeared in the bushes.</p>
<p>Ia glanced back at Yukari's sleeping form. In the pale moonlight, Yukari looked as innocent and peaceful as any other human. And yet, Avanna's words would not so easily leave Ia's mind.</p>
<p>Time did not pass while Ia stood outside, yet she had mulled over many things by the time she re-entered the cave. And if Yukari woke during the night, she was none the wiser as to the conversation Ia had with the fae whose voices were lost to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mirror rippled.</p><p>Gakupo gazed at it in vague annoyance. As a creature from beyond the Veil, he was never fond of being disturbed. While he had a battery of Trackers, he would not count himself among his more ambitious brethren. Still, if one of his own wanted to talk with him, he was bound to answer. So, Gakupo sighed and got up from his chair, stretching his languid limbs. He strode over and touched the mirror.</p><p>It flickered, and Luka Megurine's image appeared. Her face was set in its usual frown, though Gakupo felt his lips pull up in a grin. He always enjoyed teasing the girl.</p><p>"I brought what you asked for," Luka said dispassionately. The pain of his latent command must be intense at this point, but the only sign of that on her stoic expression was a single line etched between her brows.</p><p>"Ah, thank you," Gakupo had already forgotten what he requested. "You took longer this time, didn't you?"</p><p>"I was detained," Luka said. Gakupo reached his hand out through the mirror, watching it bend and absorb his arm. He felt Luka drop…whatever it was he requested into his hand, and he pulled his hand back and looked at it.</p><p>Ah. An unexpected present. Somehow Luka managed to track down a moondrop flower, preserved for exactly one hundred and eighty-one days. Gakupo didn't have any use for it, but it amused him to see his Trackers jump hoops to obtain impossibly rare items. If a few perish from the increasingly painful pressure of his command, well, Gakupo hated being bothered anyways.</p><p>"Excellent job, Luka," said Gakupo with a grin. "I shall grant you a choice of reward. Either you can see her face, or you can regain a memory."</p><p>He remembered how Luka was, when they met – a sniveling teenager sobbing over a rapidly fading body. She begged him to save the dying girl, in exchange for Luka's servitude.</p><p>Of course, Gakupo needed more than that. In the end, he walked away with the body, a string of memories, and of course, Luka's eternal servitude. Upon realizing that Gakupo had taken the body away, Luka cursed him – but she had already signed with her blood. It was too late.</p><p>"At least she's alive," Gakupo said to her at the time, his mouth contorting in a vicious smirk.</p><p>Now, the body was asleep in his vast collection of trinkets. He never bothered to learn its name. To him, it was merely a tool that he could bring out, a scrap to feed the perpetually-flagging loyalty of his greatest Tracker, Luka.</p><p>Now, Luka was glaring at him, barely bothering to disguise her hatred.</p><p>"I want to see Miku," she said.</p><p>Ah, right. That was her name. Gakupo waved his hand, and a splinter detached from his dreamcloud. It increased in size as it approached him, and when it finally reached him, it was the unconscious body of Miku.</p><p>Luka gripped the edges of the mirror, her eyes wide. Gakupo could see how she was drinking in Miku's features, a girl in the middle of the desert happening upon an oasis. The anger in her eyes cleared, replaced by tenderness.</p><p>"She's…okay," Luka breathed, her voice shaky with relief.</p><p>Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Naturally." There was no chance of her being hurt, as she's part of his dreamcloud. Alongside, there's also no chance of her waking up unless she was removed. Of course, that was something that would never happen.</p><p>Luka's eyes hardened at his dismissive tone. "When will you free her?"</p><p>Gakupo smiled, wondering how long Luka's hope would hold out. The day it dies will be the day she ceases to amuse him. "Who knows? Perhaps after you fulfill some more tasks for me."</p><p>"In that case, is there anything I can do for you, master?" Luka bit out the words. Gakupo could see her fruitless hope propelling her to be more polite, even as her heart raged and her eyes burned.</p><p>Let her hang for a bit. "Odd. I can't seem to think of anything. Perhaps you can take a break, Luka."</p><p>Gakupo expected Luka's eyes to fog over in disappointment, but instead, he saw for one wild moment a leap of hope and a flash of happiness. Luka, as if noticing her lapse, quickly composed her features.</p><p>"Then, please call me when you think of something," Luka said formally, and ended the connection.</p><p>Gakupo stared at the mirror, which was now merely a reflection of himself. He pondered Luka's inexplicable emotions. He had expected Luka to be disappointed at the lack of opportunity to free Miku, but instead she seemed…happy.</p><p>Gakupo's eyes narrowed. He would have to investigate this.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>The next morning, Yukari woke before Ia. The air was clear, and the rising sun filtered gold through the trees. Yawning, Yukari got up and walked outside. There was a stream nearby where she could wash her face, and afterwards, she ought to wake the star so that they could start heading over to Asmouse.</p><p>After Yukari finished her morning ablutions, she sat outside the cave and ate some of the food she had brought in her pack. Since they had left in such a rush, it wasn't as well-stocked as she would like – all she had were nuts, bread, and some jerky, enough to stretch her for three days if she ate sparingly. It was good that the star didn't need to eat human food, otherwise they would have run out by today.</p><p>"What are you eating?" Ia asked, yawning as she crouched down next to Yukari.</p><p>"Nuts."</p><p>"Oh," said Ia. The star sat there for a few moments, looking at Yukari eating before bringing her glance outside. She seemed more relaxed now, and was looking at the trees and plants outside with great interest. In the light of the morning sun, she appeared to be just like any other girl.</p><p>After a silence interspersed by Yukari munching on her food, Ia ventured, "It looks really beautiful here during the day."</p><p>Beauty had ceased to move Yukari ever since she exchanged her heart for a clockwork one. The closest she could come to appreciating it was when studying certain mathematical proofs, or looking at particularly pleasing geometric formations. Still, looking at the world outside, Yukari felt that perhaps she could see a little of what Ia was speaking of. She had memories, at least, of loving the wild nature of the woods; loving the change in color of the leaves, the bright, earthy smell, the feeling of dirt and leaves underfoot. While she had never seen fae about, as some other children had reported seeing, there was enough wonder in the woods that Yukari had loved its beauty for itself alone.</p><p>But now, with emotion gone, the memory was just that – a picture in her mind of what a different person thought and felt. But to Yukari's surprise, as she looked at the golden sunlight hanging heavy on the boughs, and smelled the sweet wandering scents of wildflowers, and heard in her ears the twittering of birdsong, she felt a little of what she must have felt when she was a child.</p><p>Once again, she clutched her chest in blank confusion as the unfamiliar feeling of peace spread throughout her body.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Ia asked, looking over with concern.</p><p>Yukari hesitated and weighed whether or not to share this with Ia. Arguments for seemed slim. It would accomplish nothing other than make Ia worried about her, or, worst case, spur Ia on to try to get Yukari to feel more completely. Such an outcome was unacceptable. The whole reason Yukari got a clockwork heart was so that she would no longer be able to feel. If she could…Yukari felt herself grow shaky from fear. It came upon her stealthily, and she didn't feel it until it was already nestled within her bones. The mere fact that she was feeling this fear, however, doubled its strength. It was one of the emotions she had hated the most when she was young.</p><p>But this fear was different than the fear she had back then of being bullied, and of being left alone. It was the fear that there was something wrong with her heart – the fear that the efforts she had gone to were going to waste. The fear that she would return to who she was once more, that pale, frightened, lonely little girl, the good-for-nothing who sniveled and wept at the slightest offense.</p><p>No, no, no no nonononono—Yukari pushed away the fear, the uncertainty, the messy stupid feelings that she was <em>supposed </em>to have gotten rid of. No matter how hard she tried to excise it from herself, however, it stayed, a stubborn miasma. Still, she had managed to lessen the impact, and in the time needed, came to a decision.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong," said Yukari at last, and got up to her feet. "We should get going."</p><p>"Wait," Ia grabbed hold of the hem of Yukari's shirt. "You don't seem okay. Something's definitely wrong."</p><p>Yukari glanced at Ia and took a moment to calculate the likelihood of Ia continuing this line of inquiry if Yukari shut her down. Ia was a star, and thus in tune with emotions. Yukari was never good at telling what others were feeling, but with Ia's heightened empathy, she would probably be able to see through whatever smokescreens Yukari mustered. Furthermore, the two of them would be traveling together for a while. If Yukari's heart continued malfunctioning, Ia's concern and curiosity would only grow more and more.</p><p>Conclusion: Better tell the truth now. Saves the mental load of coming up with excuses.</p><p>"My heart is malfunctioning," Yukari said.</p><p>Ia stiffened, her eyes going wide. "What?"</p><p>Hmm. Better clarify. "Malfunctioning means that it's not working correctly."</p><p>"I know what malfunctioning means, it's just…what's…what're…" Ia stammered for a few moments more before quickly blurting, "How can you tell it's not working right?"</p><p>"It…hurts."</p><p>"Hurts?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh…um…" Ia got up to her feet. "I can help heal it. I don't…I don't know if it'll work for you, because your heart is metal, but if it hurts, we can try it?"</p><p>Yukari stared at Ia. Ia was looking at her inquisitively, a tentative smile on her face. The idea of Ia attempting to heal her heart…Yukari wasn't sure what to think. A part of her argued that there was absolutely no way that a star could successfully interface with and heal her mechanical heart. But another part was curious about the extent of a star's power, and how it would feel to have a star use magic on her. And yet another part of her…well, that other part simply wanted to see Ia cheerful, if her plan to heal Yukari's heart worked.</p><p>That last thought brought a spasm of pain, and Yukari groaned, clutching a hand over her ticking chest. Ia's eyes widened, and at once the star was by her side, putting hesitant hands on Yukari's shoulders.</p><p>"O-okay," Ia said, her eyes wide. "I'm going to give it a try now, okay?"</p><p>"It's risky," Yukari protested.</p><p>"I know, but…if we want to successfully hide from the Tracker, we need you to be healthy, right?"</p><p>A thousand objections crowded Yukari's mind, but for some reason, all she could say was a weak, "Right."</p><p>Ia smiled, her glow increasing, before taking a deep breath, hovering her hands over Yukari's heart. A glow emanated from her palms, and Yukari took a breath and squeezed her eyes shut. A soothing warmth spread over her chest, and Yukari felt the pain ebb, felt the pounding of her heart slow.</p><p>But then, it stopped. Yukari opened her eyes, and she saw Ia sitting back, her brow furrowed.</p><p>"Did it…work?" Yukari said cautiously.</p><p>"I don't know. Your heart…my magic couldn't make sense out of it. But it was doing <em>something.</em>"</p><p>That was altogether too vague for Yukari's liking. She clutched a hand over her chest and listened hard.</p><p>
  <em>Tick-sshh-tick-sshh-tick…</em>
</p><p>There it was. A quiet, almost indiscernible irregularity. Still, there was no more pain. Yukari rubbed her forehead. Whatever happened, she knew she would get no answer unless she went to a heart-worker. There was no point in dwelling on it now. Whatever Ia did, it seemed to have at least stopped the pain. "I see. In any case, it doesn't hurt anymore."</p><p>Ia brightened up, literally. "Really!? It worked?"</p><p>Yukari hesitated. "I can't say for sure what you did, but for the intent of lessening the pain, it worked."</p><p>Ia's glow dimmed at that, but only just. She smiled. "I'm happy you're feeling better, Yukari."</p><p>Yukari's eyes widened. There was a bizarre twist in her chest at Ia's words, and she quickly averted her eyes from Ia's gaze. "Right. Thank you for your help, Ia."</p><p>"No, you don't need to thank me…I'm just glad I can do something for you. B-because you left your home for me, and you're protecting me."</p><p>Yukari decided that the best thing to do at the moment is to not look at Ia. She wasn't sure what other abnormal things would happen to her heart if she did so. Even just the sound of Ia's quiet voice was enough to make her heart feel strange. "We should get going to Asmouse."</p><p>Ia was silent for a few moments. From the corner of her eye, Yukari could see her glow dim. "We're going to the University?"</p><p>"Yes. It's the best place if we want to figure out how to make a Babylon candle."</p><p>"I'll…be in disguise, right?"</p><p>"Of course," Yukari said firmly, and she was surprised despite herself at how strongly she felt about the idea. "I won't tell them you're a star."</p><p>"Thank you…"</p><p>Yukari dared a glance at Ia then. The star was staring at the ground, her brow knit together. Her glow was faint and ambient. She couldn't tell what she was thinking.</p><p>Still, they lingered long enough. Yukari held out her hand. "Are you ready?"</p><p>There was a silence, then Ia gave a single, hesitant nod, folding her hand into Yukari's.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>The rest of their journey passed uneventfully. They walked through the forest and took breaks when breaks were needed. They spent another night camping in the woods, though Ia's slumber this time was undisturbed by fairies.</p><p>During, Yukari stayed mostly silent. As they walked, Ia would stare at her back and wonder what she was thinking. She had no idea what happened when she used her magic on her, but it didn't seem to have harmed Yukari physically. Still, there was no denying that <em>something </em>had happened…it's just that neither of them knew exactly what. From Ia's perspective, Yukari was as emotionless as ever.</p><p>Despite that, Ia felt oddly comforted. There was a certain amount of sense in Yukari's actions, and it was clear that Yukari had some sort of moral code despite having a clockwork heart. She promised to protect Ia, and she was upholding that. Yukari's rationality was what prevented her from becoming consumed by what consumed so many other humans – hunger for power. And, strangely enough, it seemed to Ia that Yukari's heart was what allowed her to be so kind to Ia in the first place.</p><p>Gratitude filled Ia whenever she thought about such things. She wanted to do her best to lighten her burden on Yukari, so she did her best to match Yukari's pace, and volunteered to do small chores along the way – gathering nuts and berries, and helping to start the fire.</p><p>"Thank you," Yukari would say after the chores were complete, always with a vague look of faint surprise. There would usually be a short pause, then a quiet compliment about the quality of the berries that were picked, or the strength of the fire.</p><p>Because Ia trusted in the clockwork rationality of Yukari's mechanical heart, she knew that she could trust in the sincerity of her compliments. There were no hidden agendas in them, and no artifice. Strange, that. Back when Ia was watching the world from afar, she marveled at the complex constellation of motives, obligations, and temptations that existed within each human being, causing them to contradict and show different sides of themselves to different people. Each human being, Ia knew, held many different versions of themselves inside.</p><p>In sharp contrast, Yukari was simple. Bereft of conflict and temptation, she presented the same face everywhere. As they journeyed, Ia would wonder – what would happen to the steadfast Yukari she knew, if she were to regain her heart? Still, thanks to Avanna, she knew that was impossible. The magic turned into science, and Yukari's original heart was now little more than a lump of bloody flesh.</p><p>"We're almost there," said Yukari suddenly, snapping Ia out of her thoughts.</p><p>Ia blinked and looked around. The foliage had decreased, the distance between trees growing larger and larger. In the distance, Ia could see tall spires peeking over the horizon.</p><p>"It'll be more dangerous from here on out," Yukari continued, her voice quiet. "And it's getting dark. We should think of a plan. If you enter Asmouse with your glow, it'll be dangerous."</p><p>Ia looked at the distant spires, feeling unease squeeze her heart at the thought of all the people there. "Can we stay another night in the forest and enter in the morning?"</p><p>Yukari shook her head. "It's risky to stay so close to the main road." She knelt down and picked up a clump of dirt. Before Ia could say anything, Yukari patted the clump of dirt onto her face.</p><p>Ia's eyes widened. She could feel the gentle heat of Yukari's hand through the dirt. "Wh-what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm trying to see if this will help with your glow." Yukari put another clump of dirt on Ia's face, furrowing her eyebrows. "I…can't tell. I think it's helping. When we get to the city, we'll have to get you some paints."</p><p>Ia couldn't help giggling a little at the absurdity of the situation. "Okay. I'll put some more dirt on myself." She knelt down and scooped up some more clumps of dirt. By the end, she was utterly filthy, but with her hood on, Yukari deemed her glow as 'acceptable'. With that, the two cautiously emerged onto the main road, hopping the short wall that served as its border.</p><p>It was a stark contrast to the wild forest they traversed before. The road was smooth, with no roots to stumble over. The dirt underfoot was trampled smooth, with wagon tracks etched within. Looking behind her, Ia saw caravans trundling in the distance. Still, the forest hemmed the road's sides, emphasizing the divide between civilization and wilderness. With the short stone walls on the road's sides, it gave the effect of the road just barely managing to hold off the encroaching trees.</p><p>As they walked, Asmouse came into view. Ia's first impression was that it was a wall – an impossibly long wall made of stone that stretched through her field of vision. Beyond the wall, there were the tall spires she saw before, with colorful pennants flying on top. In the center of the wall was a tall gate, and beyond, if Ia squinted, she could see buildings and roads of what appeared to be stone. Flanking the gate were a couple of guards talking with a man. They examined his pack, and after some discussion, let him pass through.</p><p>"They're checking visitors," Yukari muttered, and she pulled Ia closer to herself.</p><p>Ia was already imagining horrible scenarios. "Wh-what are we going to tell them?"</p><p>"The truth. We're travelers, and we're here to see the University. Don't worry."</p><p>Ia swallowed, but the calm monotone of Yukari's voice calmed her. "O-okay."</p><p>Soon they arrived at the city entrance, and one of the guards cocked his head upon seeing them, his features spreading into a cruel smile. He said something to his companion, snickered, then addressed them in a slow drawl. "Ah. What a surprise. Yukari Yuzuki, the freak who gave up her heart."</p><p>"They know you?" Ia's eyes widened.</p><p>Yukari sighed, her eyes flickering with faint annoyance. "I come here often…and the nurse my doctor worked was unfamiliar with the concept of 'patient anonymity'." That said, she turned towards the gate guard. "My companion and I would like to enter Asmouse."</p><p>The gate guards turned their attention fully to Ia. Ia shivered under their gaze, praying that they couldn't see her glow. "A companion, huh? I thought you couldn't feel anything for anybody. Who's this?"</p><p>"Her name is Aria Akasaka," Yukari said, seeming to have come up with the name on the stop. Ia quickly committed the alias to memory.</p><p>"Huh…she's quite pretty under all that dirt," the guard mused. Then, with a smirk, he called out to Ia. "Hey, Aria, if you ever get bored hanging around that cold-blooded freak, you can always come talk to us."</p><p>Ia blanched at his harsh words, and crept closer to Yukari, gripping her arm. "N-no, I..I don't think so…"</p><p>For some inexplicable reason, her reaction only spurred the guard on. "What a cute reaction. Too bad it's wasted on Yukari here. Seriously, Aria – everyone in Asmouse knows that Yukari can't feel anything."</p><p>"Are you done?" Yukari interrupted. "We would like to enter the city."</p><p>"Heh. Well, nothing personal, but I'm going to have to check your bags," said the guard with a derisive chuckle. "Dunno if you heard in that podunk village of yours, but a star fell. The honorable Lady Masuda has taken an interest in acquiring the star's heart for herself."</p><p>Ia's eyes widened at those words, her grip tightening on Yukari's arm.</p><p>"Is that so," said Yukari, her voice apathetic.</p><p>"Yeah, can you believe it? Who's gonna be smuggling in a star's heart here? Besides, even if some idiot did that, if I get my hands on it, the last thing I'd do is snivel back to the Masudas. There'd be a new boss in town, that's for sure," the gate guard chuckled as he rummaged through Yukari's pack. "Alright, all clear. You two can go."</p><p>Ia felt her knees sag in relief. Yukari shouldered her pack.</p><p>"By the way, Aria," the gate guard called out as they left, "my shift ends in three hours. Find me at The Black Cat!"</p><p>"Come on, Ken, she's clearly not interested…" the other gate guard said with a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>"W-well, why would someone like her be hanging out with <em>Yukari </em>of all people?"</p><p>Their voices faded the more they walked. Ahead Ia could see the entrance to the city. She glanced over at Yukari, whose eyes were facing forward, giving no indication that she was bothered by what happened.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ia asked.</p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"The gate guard was really rude to you…"</p><p>Yukari shrugged, and when she next spoke, her voice was dispassionate. "He's not wrong about me. As far as I know, I'm the only one who has a mechanical heart. And besides, I've been called worse than 'freak'."</p><p>"O-oh…well, I don't like that he called you that," Ia said quietly.</p><p>There was a long silence then, a conflict passing through Yukari's features. "It's…fine," Yukari said at last. "You should worry about yourself. He said that the Masudas were looking for the star."</p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>"The reigning family of Asmouse. They wield incredible power and influence. The current head of the family, Lily, is rather young, however – only 23 years old. Still, she's incredibly ambitious. The last thing we want is her attention." Yukari stopped and gave Ia a careful look. "Your glow is very faint. Good."</p><p>Ia nodded. "I…I'm going to try to be careful."</p><p>"You did well with the gate guards today," Yukari said. "If you can keep that up, I think we should be okay."</p><p>Ia's eyes widened at the unexpected praise, and she felt her lips lift in a smile. "R-really? I did well?"</p><p>"Yes, but now you're glowing a little more…hang on." Yukari reached out, adjusted Ia's hood.</p><p>Oops. Ia tried to tamper down on her excitement from Yukari's unexpected praise by thinking apocalyptic thoughts about being discovered as a star. Still, she couldn't entirely quell the excitement in her chest, especially since they were about to enter the city. Ia could see closely clustered buildings, could see an unparalleled amount of people in the streets. There were carts selling everything from necklaces to dumplings. Already she could hear hawkers, babies, arguments, and shouts.</p><p>"Stay close so you don't get lost," Yukari advised.</p><p>Ia nodded and gripped Yukari's arm. "Where are we going?"</p><p>Yukari's answer was lost in the tumult of noise as they entered the city. From a distance, Ia underestimated the mass of people, and almost tripped over a pair of gamboling kids. The air was humid, and people walked to and fro without consideration. It was all Ia could do to keep a hold on Yukari's arm. Still, she couldn't help but to look around in wonder at the bustle around her. It was one thing to watch from above, and quite another to be in the thick of it. There was a street performer juggling colorful balls in the air, next to another performer who was loudly singing as he strummed his lute. Next to those two was a hawker with a chaotic mass of wares spread at his feet, telling exotic tales of faraway Jakoku.</p><p>Despite the sights and sounds around them, Yukari walked quickly, seemingly unaffected by everything around her. After a few turns, they stopped in front of a non-descript building.</p><p>"We're here," Yukari said, and pushed open the door. Ia eagerly followed.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was the smell – smoky and spiced. The second was the array of glassware on the shelves, along with a variety of vials and stoppered flasks. The shot was stuffed to the brim with these, each with a tag tied around their necks. Ia's eyes widened with delight, and she immediately went over to examine one – a hefty flask with a deep base and a dark purple liquid.</p><p>"What is this?" Ia asked in awe.</p><p>"Perfume," Yukari answered, and she raised her voice to catch the attention of the proprietor. "Excuse me – what is your most popular perfume?"</p><p>"Most popular?" the proprietor, a tired-looking woman with brown hair, slid out from behind the counter. "That depends on what your budget is." She examined Ia and Yukari, and her nose wrinkled. "Judging by your companion's dirt-encrusted state, I'd suggest a wash before any perfume."</p><p>Yukari shrugged. "We don't need anything fancy. Just an ordinary, discreet perfume would do."</p><p>The proprietor paused and sized them up once more. "…I see. You two don't want a perfume that advertises. Got a Tracker on your tail, hm?"</p><p>Yukari stayed silent.</p><p>The proprietor chuckled. "You see, that also depends on your budget. The more money you spend, the more your original scent will be masked."</p><p>Yukari closed her eyes. She seemed to be thinking. After some time, she spoke. "How much for second-best?"</p><p>"Twenty ev."</p><p>"May I see the bottle?"</p><p>"Certainly." The proprietor plucked from the shelf a plain flask. Within is a similarly plain liquid.</p><p>Yukari held it to the light. "How do I know this works?"</p><p>"You can try a sample. Perhaps on your dirt-encrusted friend here." The proprietor gestured lazily over at Ia.</p><p>"I'll try it on myself. Aria, could you please verify?"</p><p>Ia gave a start. "Oh, of course! How?"</p><p>"You'll just have to smell my wrist, before and after," Yukari said. "Some places are known to attach a magic to their perfumes to render them effective only to the wearer, but not to anyone else."</p><p>The proprietor laughed. "You're really serious, aren't you?" She took the flask from Yukari and turned towards Ia. "Are you ready to verify?"</p><p>"Oh, um…sure," Ia stammered. Yukari raised her wrist, and Ia gave it a tentative sniff. She couldn't smell much of anything, other than perhaps a faint hint of grass and leaves from their forest journey. The proprietor delicately dropped a drip of the perfume on Yukari's wrist, and Ia leaned in again.</p><p>Her eyes widened. Even though she didn't smell much of anything the first time around, there was an indescribable <em>difference </em>this time. Nothing concrete that Ia could put her finger on – the hint of forest was gone first of all, but even underneath that, there was a sense of something deeper; almost as though she was smelling someone completely different.</p><p>"Well?" the proprietor asked, smiling.</p><p>"It works!" Ia exclaimed. "You smell completely different!"</p><p>Yukari compared her two wrists. "…I don't know. Twenty ev is still steep."</p><p>The proprietor arched an eyebrow. "Really…you come into my shop and try to haggle?" While her tone was annoyed, she was smiling, shoulders relaxed and eyes sharp.</p><p>"How about thirteen ev?"</p><p>"Ridiculous. If I sell it for that much I'll be out of business. The lowest I'll go is eighteen."</p><p>The two of them haggled for a while longer before settling on a final price – fifteen. When Ia and Yukari exited the shop, Yukari counted her remaining coins and nodded in apparent satisfaction.</p><p>"We have enough to stay at an inn for few nights, and maybe even obtain a bottle of paints," she said. But what caught Ia's attention wasn't what the words, but rather, the slightest of smiles on her face. It was soft and satisfied, a microscopic curve of the lips, the corners of Yukari's eyes lightly crinkled. If it had been anyone else, it would have been unnoticeable – but for the ever-stoic Yukari, this was a sea change. Ia's heart thudded. In that moment, Ia could almost imagine that she could hear Yukari's heartbeat instead of the usual ticking.</p><p>Flustered and confused, Ia quickly looked away. "Wh-what should we do first?"</p><p>"A bottle of paints. Normally it's used as a cosmetic, but it'll help hide your glow, although there's not much we can do for your hair…" Yukari pondered as she put the perfume into her bag. "Perhaps chalk. But then there are your eyes…well, for those, if anyone says anything it'll be easy to convince them that they're merely distracted by your beauty."</p><p>"W…<em>what!?" </em>Ia squeaked, her face flushing.</p><p>Alarmed, Yukari glanced back over at her. "What? What is it?"</p><p>"U-um…um…" Ia's cheeks were on fire. She couldn't bring herself to repeat Yukari's words, and was too confused to even understand why she was so flustered. After all, Yukari said the words so frankly that it wasn't like she even meant anything by it. At that thought, another wave of embarrassment washed over her. Right…right. Yukari has a clockwork heart. It wasn't as though she could feel anything like that, so why did Ia have to go and get so agitated? "N-nothing!"</p><p>Yukari stared at Ia for a few seconds longer, her eyebrows furrowed, before slowly nodding. "Okay. Let me know if there's anything wrong." There was another pause, then, tentatively: "Maybe we should go to the inn first. It's been a long day and it'll be good to rest."</p><p>Ia furiously shook her head. "No, that's okay. Let's get the paints and chalk."</p><p>"Are you…sure?"</p><p>"I'm positive!"</p><p>"If you say so," Yukari said slowly. She looked around for a few seconds before nodding. "I think I remember where it is. If you're ready, we can go." She held out her hand.</p><p>Ia took it. Her hand was warm, and for some reason Ia felt a small glow of happiness in her heart that she swiftly tried to bury. "Yeah…let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest seemed infinite. How many days has it been? Two? Three? Len wasn't sure. All he knew was that he and Rin were completely lost.</p><p>"I think we passed this tree before," Len said miserably. His legs ached. It was all he could do to keep walking.</p><p>"<em>All </em>trees look alike, Len," Rin snapped, determinedly clomping forward.</p><p>"Can't we just go home?"</p><p>"We need to find the star," Rin said, her back straight and stubborn.</p><p>Len sighed. He remembered the star's wide eyes, her…no, <em>its…</em>clearly evident fear. "You know the star…the star just looks like you and me, right? I know it's not human, but…"</p><p>Rin didn't answer.</p><p>"Come on, Rin, it's not worth it. I'm getting tired of nuts and berries, aren't you?" Even as Len spoke, he felt despair weighing his words. After all, even if Rin agreed, he wasn't sure if she knew the way home.</p><p>Rin only huffed, continuing her pace.</p><p>Len sighed, again. He never thought that he would miss the abattoir so much. Memories of his simple life carrying on the family business as a butcher-in-training floated through his head. If they ever got back in one piece, Len vowed, he would stop complaining about all the intricacies of meat cuts.</p><p>"If only we could find that Tracker again," Rin muttered.</p><p>Luka Megurine. Len still remembered the despair in her eyes, so deep it seemed as though it tainted her soul. Her words of warning about those who take the final step to steal a star's heart echoed in his head.</p><p>Len shivered, and reassured himself. There was no way his sister was actually capable of stealing the star's heart for herself. Rin was headstrong and loud and sometimes selfish, but she wasn't a murderer.</p><p>The two walked on in silence for a while longer, their shoes snapping twigs and crunching leaves underfoot. The autumnal sun sank in the sky, tinting the dying leaves a deeper shade of red. No matter how long they walked, the trees were as dense as ever.</p><p>"We should make camp soon," Len said, watching the sky darken overhead.</p><p>Rin sighed, and suddenly plopped down on to the floor. Her blonde hair hung lank over her face, and she put her head in her hands. Len quickly knelt down beside her, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulders.</p><p>"We're lost, aren't we?" Rin said at last.</p><p>Len looked around. No matter where he looked however, all directions seemed the same. "Y…yeah."</p><p>"You two are hopeless," said a new voice, and both Rin and Len gave a start. The Tracker from before stepped out from behind a copse of trees, her blue eyes unreadable as she stared at the twins.</p><p>Rin wasted no time. She jumped to her feet, eyes wide with hope, a disbelieving smile on her face. "Luka! Y-you're here!"</p><p>"So I am."</p><p>"Did you find the star?" Rin was hopping on her feet.</p><p>"Not yet, but I will," said Luka. Her voice was so easily confident that her finding the star seemed less a possibility than an actuality.</p><p>"Um," Len said hesitantly, "d-did you know that we were here? Did you come to…save us?"</p><p>Luka rolled her eyes. "No. I just happened to be here." She said the words so evenly that Len couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.</p><p>"Oh," Rin said, looking disappointed for only a moment before perking up again. "Is the star on the way?"</p><p>"The star was in the forest. Its scent goes westward," Luka nodded in the appropriate direction. "Its companion was with it too. They're probably in Asmouse."</p><p>"Asmouse!" Len's eyes widened, and he turned towards Rin. "Rin, that's home! Luka, how far are we?"</p><p>"It's a few hours' hike away."</p><p>At that, Len felt a burst of renewed energy. All this time, they were so close to home. He could almost smell the comforting scent of the family butchery. "Rin! Did you hear that? We can go home!"</p><p>Unfortunately, Rin's attention seemed caught entirely on the star. "Asmouse," she mumbled, "what would the star be doing in Asmouse?"</p><p>"It's a city, full of people. They probably thought that they'd be able to hide from me there. Although, I already told you two – give up looking for the star."</p><p>"What!? No way!" Rin protested. "We came so far! We're coming with you!"</p><p>"C-come on, Rin…Luka already said that she wanted the heart to herself, right?"</p><p>But Rin stubbornly refused to budge. "We helped her find the star in the village! I say we're entitled to…at least a third of the heart." She gazed at Luka hopefully.</p><p>Luka only stared silently in response.</p><p>Rin wilted. "A fourth?"</p><p>More silence.</p><p>"H-how about a sixth?"</p><p>"Look," said Luka at last, "when I find the star, you won't be getting any of its heart. I already told your brother that the only people who chase stars are dreamers and madmen, and the ones who take the final step to obtain its heart are a little worse than both."</p><p>Rin looked down at her hands. "So…so what you're saying is…we just need to help you out more, right?"</p><p>There was a silence, and Luka sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. It's getting late. I'll be making camp now."</p><p>"Oh!" Rin perked up. "We can help! We've been staying in this here woods for days now!" She thumped her chest, grinning proudly. "Len and I are experts!"</p><p>To Len's surprise, a slight smile touched Luka's lips before disappearing. It was so fast, it was as though Len imagined it, and when Luka spoke, her voice was as cool as ever. "It's fine. I have my own supplies."</p><p>"No! We gotta help you! Len! Go find some firewood or something!"</p><p>"Ugh… but she said she already has her own supp—"</p><p>"Come on, Len, we gotta impress here!" Rin was already shoving Len's shoulders.</p><p>Len groaned. He can hardly wait to get home.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Ia looked down at her new shoes, feeling a quiet sense of wonder at how they didn't flop off her soles as she walked. After they obtained the scent, paints, and chalk, they had enough time and, according to Yukari, money to afford Ia some shoes. While Ia protested the expense, Yukari insisted.</p><p>"We'll be doing a lot of walking," said Yukari. "It'll be easier for you to do so with better shoes."</p><p>At the time, Ia didn't really know how much of a difference it would make. After all, she never needed to wear things such as shoes before. Walking now compared to before, however, was like night and day. Gone was the need to constantly readjust her step, and gone was the annoyance of the shoes nearly edging off her foot.</p><p>Ia thanked Yukari profusely afterwards, though Yukari waved it off as just a necessary expense. Now the two were walking down a quiet street, where houses were crouched low to the ground.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ia asked.</p><p>"Well, we have everything essential now…" Yukari paused and gave Ia a once-over. Whatever she saw seemed to pass inspection, for she nodded in apparent satisfaction. "Good. Your glow is still hidden."</p><p>Ia beamed, relief filling her insides. "Really?"</p><p>Yukari blinked, as though she was looking at something unexpected. But as though remembering herself, she quickly glanced away. "Yes, really. Anyways, we're going to the inn now. It's been a long journey, so it'd be good to rest."</p><p>At Yukari's words, Ia realized how tired she was. In retrospect, the two of them had been on the move for a long while, sleeping on forest and cave floors. Normally, Ia would sleep on the inky cushion of space with her brothers and sisters, abundant in luxury. But the world below was full of all sorts of unpleasantly poky things, like sticks and pebbles. Still, Ia was so exhausted that she felt that she could fall asleep anywhere without any effort.</p><p>The two walked on for a while longer, Yukari taking several side routes and turns. Eventually, they stopped in front of a small house, nestled close to others on the street. It was, Ia noted with some measure of alarm, dark and quiet, and the house itself was at a dead end. There was a stark stone wall to its left, though to Ia's relief there were a few small alleyways down the neighboring buildings to serve as possible escape routes.</p><p>"Um…is this it?" Ia said. Her eyes fixed themselves on a faded wooden signboard hanging from a rude post outside the building. She couldn't make out what it said, the words faded with age.</p><p>"Yes," said Yukari. "This is the inn we'll be staying at."</p><p>"I-is it…safe?"</p><p>Yukari blinked at Ia, unruffled by the ominous surroundings and evidently confused by Ia's unease. "Of course. I wouldn't take you anywhere that's unsafe. This is where I always stay when I'm in the city."</p><p>"Okay…" Ia glanced around at the shadowed, quiet buildings. A wind blew, cold and icy. The signboard creaked. She shivered. "I guess we should go inside…"</p><p>Yukari nodded, and, shifting their packages to her other arm, held out her hand. With some trepidation, Ia took it, willing herself to feel comforted by the feeling of Yukari's fingers in her own. They climbed the stairs, and Yukari knocked.</p><p>The door opened, just a tad. A wary eye peered out for just a moment before opening the door all the way, revealing a girl with red hair and equally red eyes. "Oh. Yukari."</p><p>Her voice was apathetic and cold. Ia furrowed her brows. She wasn't entirely sure of what to make of the stranger. The girl glanced over at her, and her red eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait," she said. "You…brought someone with you?"</p><p>"Yes. I'd like a room for myself and my friend here," Yukari said.</p><p>The girl sighed. "Stoic as always, huh? Well, come on in, you two."</p><p>Yukari went in, and Ia followed her lead, still clasping tightly on to her hand. The girl slid behind a small counter and flipped open a large book.</p><p>"All right. So, one room for two," the girl said, making notes in the book, her tone businesslike. "It'll be fifteen ev a night, breakfast inclusive. How long will you be staying?"</p><p>"Let's start with two nights," said Yukari, depositing the appropriate amount of money.</p><p>"Fine. I'd imagine you'll be wanting two beds," the girl's eyes flicked over to Ia. There was a spark of curiosity in her eyes in that moment that Ia wasn't sure what to make of.</p><p>Yukari shrugged. "Whatever works."</p><p>The girl's lips curled up in a smirk. "I suppose that sort of thing doesn't matter to you. I'll put you down for two beds."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"By the way," the girl turned her gaze over towards Ia, her eyes suddenly bright and interested, "what's your name?"</p><p>Ia edged closer to Yukari, not entirely sure of what to make of the stark difference in the girl's attitude. "I-I'm Aria…"</p><p>"Aria! What a pretty name!" the girl enthused, her demeanor doing such a rapid turnaround that Ia almost flinched. "My name's Cul! Tell me, how'd you end up with Yukari here?"</p><p>"Um, I…" Ia cast a desperate glance at Yukari.</p><p>"We met in the forest near where I lived," Yukari said. "I'm helping her get back home. She was a passenger on a downed airship on the way to Mukoku."</p><p>"What!?" Cul's eyes widened. "That must've been awful! Poor Aria!"</p><p>"Oh, uh, yes, it was…" Ia stammered.</p><p>Cul shook her head, shooting Ia a sympathetic glance before turning back towards Yukari. "It's a long journey from your village to the city. Did you ride here?"</p><p>"No. We walked, and camped in the woods."</p><p>Cul stared at Yukari for a few moments, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"We walked, and camped in the-"</p><p>"Ugh, Yukari, I heard you," Cul rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, Aria here survived an airship crash…and you didn't even have the common decency to let her ride in a cart on the way here? <em>Geez</em>. Even <em>with </em>your clockwork heart, that's just plain inconsiderate." Cul put her hand on Ia's shoulder, and before Ia could say anything, was ushering her over to a large chair. "Come on, Aria, you should rest. I can't believe Yukari made you hike all the way here after what happened to you."</p><p>"No, it's…" Ia tried to think of a way to explain that they hiked because they were on the run from a murderous Tracker, without giving too many details away. However, the moment she settled in the chair, her thoughts disappeared. She had never sat in anything so comfortable before. Maybe it was a function of the fact that she had been doing nothing but walking for the past few days, but the chair was plush and soft, piled with pillows. All the exhaustion of the past few days hit her in that moment, and Ia felt her eyelids flutter. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to sink into sleep.</p><p>Cul <em>tsk-</em>ed. "Look at how exhausted the poor girl is. Seriously, not everyone's like <em>you, </em>you know."</p><p>"I…know," said Yukari, her voice uncharacteristically soft.</p><p>"Hey, Aria," Cul leaned over, "do you want anything to drink or something?"</p><p>"Oh, no," said Ia drowsily. "I don't need to drink."</p><p>"Ah," said Cul, "you're the overly solicitous type, aren't you? I won't hear any if's and but's about it. You sit tight, I'll get you something nice and warm."</p><p>"Thank you," Yukari said.</p><p>"Um, Yukari, this is for Aria, not for you," Cul scoffed, speaking over her shoulder as she walked down a hallway. "How about you go sit on that bench over there and think about what you made this poor girl go through. If you're lucky, I <em>might</em> be able to rustle up some warm dishwater for you."</p><p>"No—Yukari's protecting me," Ia fought through her sleepy haze to protest. "Please, get her something. I really don't need anything to drink, I'm a—"</p><p>Before Ia could finish her sentence, Yukari placed a hand on her arm and whispered into her ear. "Stop. We're in public."</p><p>Oh. Right. Ia felt a rush of embarrassment flood her veins. What was she thinking? The whole reason they got the scents and paints earlier was to hide the fact that she was a star. Ia recalled how the twins and the Tracker hunted her down, recalled how there was a search in the city for her heart, recalled how no one who fell from the skies ever made it back up again.</p><p>Ia was in danger. That was something she should never forget while she was down here.</p><p>"Sorry – what was that, Aria?" Cul called from the hallway.</p><p>"Nothing!" Ia squeaked.</p><p>"All right, if you say so!" Cul said cheerily. "Just sit tight and I'll whip up a nice hot drink for you!"</p><p>"Th—thank you!" Ia called back, and with a sigh sank back into the chair, looking around the interior of the inn. It was small and humble. Ia was sitting in one of the armchairs before a crackling fireplace, and to her left was a long table with a couple of wooden benches besides it. To her alarm, there were a couple of patrons at the table, though they seemed intent on their food. Somehow, she had completely missed seeing them when she first sat in the armchair.</p><p>Ia's gut churned. If Yukari hadn't stopped her, what would have happened?</p><p>"All right!" Cul reappeared with two mugs that she handed to Yukari and Ia. "Here you go! Two mugs of mulled wine!"</p><p>Ia hesitantly took the cup. The mug felt warm in her hands, and the cozy smell of cinnamon and cloves wafted up to her nose. Ia felt a smile tug at her lips, and she looked up at Cul. "Thank you…it smells really good."</p><p>Cul's eyes widened, her cheeks turning faintly red. "Oh, u-uh…yeah, no problem!"</p><p>"Thank you, Cul," said Yukari.</p><p>Cul turned towards Yukari and sighed, her demeanor abrasive once more. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know, you're lucky Aria here stuck up for you. How'd you end up helping her, anyways? I thought you couldn't feel anything, what with your heart and all."</p><p>Yukari took a sip of her mulled wine. "There's the story of the Babylon Candle. It's the only way to get to Mukoku without getting on a ship. I thought it'd be an interesting challenge to try to recreate it."</p><p>"Ugh, figures you'd only be helping her because of something stupid like that," Cul scoffed. "You were always into doing these impossible things."</p><p>Ia's interest perked at the last sentence. "Did you know Yukari for a while?"</p><p>Cul hesitated. "I…" she threw a glance back at Yukari, who was impassively staring at the fire. She sighed and sat down on the floor. "I <em>guess</em> you can say that. She stayed here a few times with her parents, when we were kids." The words came out slowly and reluctantly.</p><p>In other words…Cul knew Yukari before she replaced her heart. Ia leaned forward. "Oh! What was she like?"</p><p>Cul shrugged. "She was pretty shy at first. But," a nostalgic smile played about her lips, "once you got to know her, she was a lot of fun. She was really curious about how things worked. Her dad was a troll-hunter, her mom was a researcher, and apparently there wasn't much to do in the village, so Yukari spent a ton of time in the woods – so she knew a lot about all sorts of things. She was a real stickler for promises, too. Like," Cul chuckled, "when we first met, I promised to let her borrow one of my books. I uh, forgot about that when she came back with her parents three years later. She was super upset. I can't believe she remembered something like that."</p><p>"I can see that," Ia said with a slight smile. Even though she only knew Yukari after she lost her heart, she could easily imagine her as a child, eagerly devouring knowledge and pouting at Cul for breaking promises.</p><p>But for some reason, Cul's smile faded at Ia's words, and she stared down at the floor. When she next spoke, her voice was cold. "I don't know. It's not like I really met her that often, or knew her that well. Besides, that Yukari is dead now."</p><p>Ia cringed at the harsh change in Cul's tone.</p><p>"One day," Cul continued, "she showed up by herself. Her parents weren't with her. She had a mechanical heart, and she said that she was gonna replace her heart with it. I was…well, I was appalled. No one had ever done something like that before. It was insane, and crazy…" Cul sighed. "Whatever. It's done now. When she came back…I knew she wasn't the same."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"I dunno," Cul picked at the rug. "It's weird. It's like she's…a thing. Wearing a human costume."</p><p>Ia stared at Cul. A part of her was indignant on Yukari's behalf – after all, the qualities that Cul said Yukari possessed…it seemed to Ia that Yukari still had them now. Her sense of curiosity and honor were both crucial factors in her agreeing to help Ia in the first place. Still, another part of Ia could see where Cul was coming from. After all, when she first met Yukari, she too was horrified by Yukari's mechanical heart.</p><p>Still…did that really mean that Yukari was so different from how she was before? After all, was what made Yukari, Yukari, simply her heart and nothing more? Something about that didn't sit right with Ia.</p><p>"You know," said Cul, looking at Ia intently, "you're in the city now. I'm sure there's a ton of people who'd like to help you out. I wouldn't recommend staying with Yukari for long."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>"I mean, she can't feel anything for anybody. That means that whenever she makes a decision, it's for herself. She won't be able to care about you. The moment she runs her cost-benefit analysis and starts thinking that she'd rather do something else, she'd abandon you in a heartbeat. Or, well," Cul snorted, "a heart-tick. It's abnormal. Inhumane, even."</p><p>Ia stared at Cul, and then at Yukari. Yukari wasn't looking at either of them, her gaze intent on the crackling fire. Still, Ia knew that Yukari could hear every word Cul said.</p><p>"There's no need to appeal to her," Cul said with a sigh, leaning back and glancing over at Yukari. "She won't deny it. Right, Yukari?"</p><p>Yukari kept her eyes trained on the fire. "It's…true." Her voice was quiet and low, so soft Ia had to strain to hear.</p><p>"There you have it!" Cul threw her hands up. "It's safer for you to just hang out in the city for a while and try to find some adventurers. I mean, you're cute as a button, so there's no doubt that you'll be able to find someone! Heck, if it wasn't for the fact that my parents would kill me if I left the inn by itself, I'd help you myself!"</p><p>As Cul spoke, Ia paled. What she was proposing was ridiculous, and Yukari was right there. Ia looked over at her. Yukari's eyes were dull and unfocused. In profile, with the fire's shadows flickering across her face, she looked desolate. There was almost an immature manner in how she held her cup, as though she was a lost and sickly child. And the way she bleakly responded to Cul's words, even though Cul was denigrating her just moments earlier…</p><p>It was strange – for some reason, looking at Yukari, Ia felt an unbearable tenderness in her heart.</p><p>Her eyes pricked, and she quickly looked away. "I…I don't care."</p><p>"What?" Cul lowered her arms, brow furrowed.</p><p>"It's okay that Yukari has a clockwork heart," Ia said. "I mean…if I were to go and find some other people…people with hearts of flesh and blood…they'd have all sorts of reasons for helping me that I wouldn't know about, reasons that they wouldn't tell me, reasons that they might hold me to." Ia stared down at her mug. "They…they might change their mind at any point, because they can feel."</p><p>"What?" Cul looked utterly baffled by Ia's words. "What are you talking about? <em>Yukari</em> is the one who might be able to change her mind at any point, because she <em>can't </em>feel."</p><p>"No, she won't!" Ia said with a scowl. "You said so yourself that Yukari was a real stickler for promises and keeping her word. I…I might not have known her very long, but she's already gone out of her way to protect me, because she promised she would. Even if she has a different heart now, that part of her hasn't changed. Yukari is still…" She trailed off when she realized that Yukari was staring at her, her eyes slightly wider than normal. Though, when their eyes met, Yukari quickly turned back to the fire.</p><p>Cul looked between Ia and Yukari for a few moments, her eyebrows furrowed. When she spoke, it was quiet and slow. "But…I don't get it. I mean…you understand that Yukari <em>can't </em>care about you, right?"</p><p>"I know," Ia said, "but whether or not she cares about me doesn't matter, right? Yukari and I have an agreement, and I know she'll keep her promise no matter what. She's already gone so far out of her way for me, and I…I trust her. So…I want to stay with her."</p><p>There was a long silence then. The fire's crackle seemed inordinately loud now, and Ia was beginning to feel the edges of self-consciousness creep in. Still, she held Cul's gaze.</p><p>Then, Cul heaved a sigh, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Geez. If you trust her, that's your call. Man, Yukari, you don't know how lucky you are here. I'm sure there's tons of people who'd love to travel with a cutie like Aria."</p><p>Ia scowled. "See? That's one of the hidden motives that people would have if they said they want to help me, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You're killing me here. All this passion for someone who doesn't have a heart. Well," Cul leaned back, "don't come crying to me if you catch feelings for your emotionless protector here."</p><p>It took a few moments for that to sink in, and when it did, Ia's eyes went wide as her cheeks blazed. "Wh…<em>what</em>!? What are you talking about!?"</p><p>"Oh boy, see, <em>that,</em>" Cul gestured at Ia, "is what I'm talking about. I get it if you think that Yukari's the only one you can trust here, but just keep in mind that no matter how much you end up caring for her, you'll get nothing back. What I'm saying is, don't expect her to go home with you to Mukoku or whatever. The moment your agreement ends…" Cul fluttered her hand in the air, "that's the end of Yukari's interest in you. Don't mistake her politeness for emotion."</p><p>Ah. Home – the sky.</p><p>"I don't expect her to come back home with me," Ia said quietly. "It's too far, anyways."</p><p>Something in Ia's tone of voice must have struck something in Cul, for she stared at Ia for a few moments, head slightly cocked to the side. When she next spoke, her voice was soft. "All right. I see that I won't change your mind."</p><p>Ia mutely shook her head.</p><p>"Okay," Cul said, getting up. "Want me to show you two to your room?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ia got up from the chair.</p><p>Yukari remained sitting there, her eyes staring blankly at the fire.</p><p>"Uh…Yukari?" Cul nudged Yukari with her foot, and Yukari gave a start, nearly spilling her mulled wine. She scrambled to her feet.</p><p>"Yes, I'm…I'm ready," Yukari said, still looking faintly dazed.</p><p>Cul gave her a look. "Geez, what's up with you?"</p><p>"Nothing," Yukari said, softly. "I was just…thinking."</p><p>"Better not have let that mulled wine get to your head," Cul said with a slight smirk. "Anyways, let me get your keys, and I'll show you two to your room."</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>After Cul showed them to their room, Yukari put their packages and bags down, leaned against the doorframe, and sighed. She could feel the soporific effect of alcohol work its way through her body, and she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers.</p><p>During the conversation Ia and Cul had, Yukari stayed quiet. After all, what could she say? There was nothing Cul said that was false – not really. Still, she didn't expect the fervor with which Ia defended her. Part of her even expected Ia to agree to Cul's words.</p><p>But she didn't, precisely because of the nature of Yukari's heart.</p><p>That had never happened before. The fact that it did, and the fact that it was Ia who said so…Yukari didn't know what to make of it all. While listening to Ia's defense, Yukari found her attention caught by the earnest passion in her voice. And when Ia broke off, and her eyes met Yukari's…the sincerity within them stole whatever thoughts Yukari had.</p><p>"Um…are you okay?" Ia's voice broke Yukari's spiraling thoughts, and Yukari lowered her fingers. Ia came into view, standing awkwardly, her hand half-raised, her eyes wide with evident worry.</p><p>Yukari couldn't look directly at Ia's face, and so, quickly diverted her gaze towards the wall. "I'm…I'm fine."</p><p>"I-is it your heart?"</p><p>"No. It doesn't hurt or anything."</p><p>"Then…what's wrong? Are you tired?"</p><p>Yukari sighed, pushed herself off the doorframe, and walked over to her bed. She sat down on it heavily. "Yes. We should get some sleep."</p><p>Ia stood there for a few moments longer. Even though Yukari was staring at the wall, she could feel Ia's eyes on her. Eventually, Ia walked over and sat next to Yukari. Yukari squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Ia's weight settle. Her heart was pounding wildly, and she felt the beginnings of a headache. She brought her hands up to massage her eyes.</p><p>"Earlier…" Ia began timidly, "when Cul was talking about you…did that hurt you?"</p><p>"Why would it hurt me? It's true."</p><p>"I <em>know</em> you think it's true," Ia's voice was quiet, with the slightest edge of an angry quiver, "but…I don't like it when people talk about you that way."</p><p>Cul's words swirled in Yukari's ears. <em>All this passion for someone who doesn't have a heart. </em>Yukari understood. From anyone's perspective, it was a shame. It was a waste. There was a strange ache in her heart now. Yet another twinge of some emotion.</p><p>"What way?" Yukari said, dully.</p><p>"Like it doesn't matter if they talk about you rudely, because they don't think you can feel. I know you can't, but it's still…it's still wrong, isn't it? They talk about you like you're not human. Like…" Ia grasped for words, "like…you're not worth the dignity of a human being, just because your heart is a little different from everyone else's."</p><p>Yukari drew her hands away from her face and stared at Ia. Her face was open, sincere. Her eyes, Yukari realized dimly, were an incredible shade of pure blue. There was a pounding in her chest, a pounding in her head, a throb at the ends of her fingertips as Ia's words wormed their way in to Yukari's mind.</p><p>No one had ever said anything like that to Yukari before. After she exchanged her heart, she accepted her new life as an abomination. It was an easy acceptance, at the time. After all, her clockwork heart was steadfast and true, and it prevented her from feeling pain when people called her a freak. The shy and weak Yukari who cared so much about what other people thought was completely eliminated.</p><p>That was just fine with Yukari. After all, why <em>should</em> she care what people thought of her? She was alone – now she was fine with being alone. She was shy – now there was no need for her to feel anxious when talking to others. Her heart no longer dropped like a rock when she was scared, or quivered in her throat when she was nervous. Everything that made her human, she wanted to abandon. Everyone around her, afterwards, were more than happy to treat her as such.</p><p>But here was Ia, whose words were taking a sledgehammer to her brain.</p><p>"What are you saying?" Yukari whispered. She felt like a cornered animal with Ia staring at her with those guileless eyes.</p><p>"I'm just saying what I feel," Ia said, her voice painfully earnest. She took Yukari's hands into her own, and Yukari nearly flinched at the heat. "I just think…you're still Yukari—"</p><p>But Yukari was shaking her head, avoiding Ia's eyes. "I'm not. I gave up my heart so that I wouldn't be."</p><p>"Well, maybe you're right, but…it's not like the only thing that matters in a person is their heart," Ia said, leaning forward. Her fingers were gripping tight on to Yukari's own. "Because even after you gave that up, you…you still have your values, and your memories. All sorts of people wander the world with broken hearts…but that doesn't mean they're not human anymore, right?"</p><p>"Ia…" Yukari began, then trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't make sense out of Ia's words and motives. Why would Ia try to convince Yukari that she was human, that there was a continuous line of existence from the person she was before? Why would Ia care? Wasn't it…counter-intuitive? After all, by her own admission, the reason why Ia trusted Yukari was because Yukari couldn't feel.</p><p>And that, Yukari knew, was on shaky ground. Here she was, with all these twinges of emotion that she wanted so badly to eliminate. Emotions that she didn't feel until after she started helping Ia. The more time she spent with Ia, the weaker Yukari would become. By the end of it all, what if she ended up like those unreliable, hypothetical adventurers that Ia disdained? Holding all sorts of unknown motives and expectations, and hiding all sorts of feelings? The trust Ia placed in her was predicated on Yukari's clockwork heart and lack of emotion. Yet, the more time they spent together, the more it seemed that her clockwork heart was malfunctioning in ways that Yukari never wanted it to.</p><p>Despite that, Yukari couldn't leave Ia. She promised to protect her, after all. And to Yukari's great discomfort, it seemed that there were subterranean motives at hand here, but she shied away from plumbing deep. What she had to do now was ignore it – ignore it all, and try to get Ia back up to the sky as quickly as possible. The longer they tarried, the more dangerous it would be. Yukari would become increasingly unreliable. The reason for Ia's trust would erode, day by day. The last thing Yukari wanted was for Ia to rescind the faith she has in her.</p><p>Yukari squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her heart.</p><p>
  <em>Tick-shh-tick-shh-tick-shh-tick-shh….</em>
</p><p>There was still that strange aberration in its ticking, but Yukari focused on the mechanics. She had to shunt all these strange, messy emotions away, for Ia's sake.</p><p>"We can talk about this later," Yukari said, sliding her hands out of Ia's. "For now, we should go to sleep."</p><p>"Um…" Ia's voice was quiet, "okay. I-I'm sorry…"</p><p>"It's fine. You shouldn't apologize for what you think and feel."</p><p>"But it seemed like I hurt you."</p><p>"No, you didn't. No one said anything like that to me before, so I simply…I simply didn't know how to handle it."</p><p>Ia stayed silent, her expression downcast. Yukari felt a twinge in her heart at the sight, and before she knew it, she was speaking as gently as she could. "It's okay, Ia. I'm not upset, or hurt."</p><p>"Okay," Ia said, her voice small. "I…I guess you have your clockwork heart, after all."</p><p>Those words stabbed Yukari through. The emotion was a stark reminder that there was something wrong here. And yet, that same emotion spurred Yukari to hide. Why she wanted to hide it, she didn't know. There was a fear swirling in her – but what was she afraid of, exactly?</p><p>Was it of Ia no longer trusting her? If that was the case, shouldn't she tell Ia the truth – that she was beginning to feel strange emotions, and that the reasons Ia trusted her so much no longer hold true?</p><p>But Yukari had to protect Ia, right? What if Ia wanted to leave after Yukari told her these things? Ia out alone, by herself, in a city ruled by murderous people who were, even now, looking for her heart – that was insane.</p><p>There was no way that would happen, another part of her argued. Ia wouldn't leave her just because of that. The dangers were clearly too great.</p><p>Still – there was a slight chance that it <em>could </em>happen. After all, Ia said it herself – she trusted Yukari, because of Yukari's heart. If the functions of her heart no longer held, then there was no reason for Ia's trust to continue.</p><p>The worst part was that Yukari was heavily cognizant of the confusing layers of her own thoughts. Previously, her thoughts were as clear as a mountain stream. Now, there were all sorts of emotions muddying the waters, diverting her mind into a million different channels. Her thoughts were racing in every direction, and her heart was pounding. She could no longer tell what was a rational fact, and what was merely a selfish wish.</p><p>Did everyone live this way? It's been so long since Yukari exchanged her heart that she couldn't remember what it was like, truly, back then. Was it really all so horribly <em>complicated?</em></p><p>"Yes," Yukari said, her voice sounding distant even to herself. "I do."</p><p>Ia giggled softly at that. "I guess that's a little reassuring. But," she looked earnestly at Yukari, "I don't want to hurt you. You're protecting me, after all."</p><p>Yukari attempted to drown the tumult in her heart under the reassuring mechanical ticking that echoed in her ears. If there was one thing she was sure of, she had to protect Ia. There was no one else she can trust to do so. And perhaps there were other reasons as well as to why Yukari was so reluctant to put Ia in someone else's care – but if there were, Yukari did not want to examine them. For Ia's sake, she had to stay as unemotional as she could.</p><p>"Right," Yukari said at last. "I am."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Yukari and Ia tromped down to the inn's main room. Ia looked around, noticing what she didn't before. Heavy oak bookshelves stood guard besides the fireplace. A large bay window looked out at the street, which was residential and cozy, with warm brick houses huddled close to each other. Sunlight filtered through the autumn leaves of the trees outside, illuminating motes of dust. The sight mingled with the reassuring smell of eggs and toasted bread. In the light of day, Ia wondered why she was so afraid last night.</p><p>"I'm going to get something to eat," Yukari said. "Then we can go to the University."</p><p>Ia nodded, and Yukari leaned in, her eyes intent. Ia held still, though she felt her face heat up under Yukari's scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>"Does it look okay?" Ia asked. When they woke up, Yukari encouraged Ia to use the scent, chalks, and paint herself, in case she needed to reapply any part of it to herself as the day wore on. Ia tried, but she felt slow and clumsy. Still, Yukari mentioned that the more she practiced, the easier it would become.</p><p>Yukari nodded. "It looks good."</p><p>Ia brightened at that, and they headed over to the table, where Yukari got herself a couple of pieces of bread and two fried eggs. Ia watched. While she didn't feel hungry, or even any desire to eat, the atmosphere of breakfast in a relatively safe location was relaxing in and of itself.</p><p>"Not hungry, Aria?" Cul appeared next to her with a heaping plate of pastries.</p><p>"Oh, uh, no," said Ia.</p><p>"You know, breakfast is included. You don't need to hold back on anyone's account. I mean, Yukari is stuffing her face over there. Don't tell me that on top of making you hike through a forest, she's starving you too."</p><p>"She's not!" Ia glared at Cul.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ia's glare only served to make Cul laugh. "All right, all right – if you say so. Man, you're pretty protective, huh?"</p><p>Ia scowled and turned her gaze outside.</p><p>Cul chuckled, and glanced over at Yukari. "How's the food, Yukari?"</p><p>"Good," Yukari mumbled around her toast.</p><p>"Where are you two off to today?"</p><p>"The University, to look up the Babylon Candle."</p><p>"You donated your heart there, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you going to, you know…check up on it?"</p><p>Yukari paused eating. "What?"</p><p>"I mean, you gave it to those people for research," Cul said. "Aren't you curious about how it's going?"</p><p>Yukari hesitated. "Well…"</p><p>"You should do that. Who knows, maybe it'll help out with the Babylon Candle." There was a melancholic cast in Cul's eyes, as though she was looking at the ghost of someone she once knew.</p><p>"I suppose…I'll see if we can. Thank you."</p><p>Cul sighed and looked away. "Yeah, no problem."</p><p>"Are you ready to go, Ia?" Yukari was already getting up.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Ia jumped to her feet, and ducked her head towards Cul. "Thank you."</p><p>Cul waved a hand. "No need to thank me. Just watch out."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Yukari said, her voice suddenly taking on a suspicious edge.</p><p>Cul glanced back at them, her red eyes unreadable. "There's a hunt in Asmouse right now. Dunno if you heard, but a star fell, close by. The Masudas are offering a massive reward. I know you two probably don't have anything to do with it, but…" Cul shrugged and turned her gaze back towards the window, "I'd hate for poor Aria to get mixed up in that sordid business."</p><p>"Thank you for warning us," Yukari said quickly, putting her arm around Ia's shoulders and ushering her outside. "We'll be careful."</p><p>Cul waved a hand, and the door shut behind them. Yukari started walking, and Ia followed.</p><p>"D-does she know?" Ia whispered to Yukari once she judged that they were far enough.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Is it safe for us to stay there?"</p><p>There was a silence, Yukari's eyes gazing out at the road before them as they walked. When she answered, her voice was slow. "I…think so. It's been a long time, but…I remember Cul was fairly protective, back in the day. Although," Yukari waved her hand, "that was before I donated my heart. She did say that the Yukari she knew was dead."</p><p>While Yukari said the words dispassionately, Ia's heart ached. "I don't think that's true."</p><p>"You didn't know me back then."</p><p>"I know, but…" Ia trailed off. She remembered how agitated Yukari seemed last night, when they were discussing exactly this topic. During, Ia had to force herself to remember that Yukari's heart was made of gears and metal instead of flesh and blood, though thinking back on it…Ia wasn't sure, but she thought that when she looked into Yukari's eyes that night, she saw a heady swirl of emotion. And when she held Yukari's hands, it felt almost as though she could hear the beating of her heart.</p><p>But that was impossible. Yukari said so herself, and so did everyone who knew her. Ia was probably projecting what she felt into Yukari's eyes, and imagining a heartbeat instead of the usual ticking. Still, something about that explanation left her dissatisfied. Even so, now was not the time.</p><p>"Never mind," Ia mumbled. "Anyways, I think she probably still cares about you. While you were talking earlier, she looked a little sad. I think we can trust her."</p><p>Yukari was quiet for a few moments, then nodded. "All right."</p><p>The two walked on in silence for a while longer. The crush of the crowd of the first day was nowhere to be seen, the streets slimly populated. The buildings were uniformly low and modest, in contrast to the dazzling stone ones near the gate. Noting Ia's questioning gaze, Yukari explained that this was one of the residential areas of Asmouse. The University sat at the center of the city, and there were more districts left to go in-between.</p><p>Indeed, the more they walked, the more the buildings around them changed, shifting from faded to vibrant. The density of people on the street increased steadily – while before Yukari and Ia could walk freely, they soon found themselves edging around crowds and side-stepping passerbys. Soon, they were walking by large temples and parks, abundant with trees.</p><p>Ia remembered Avanna's words. <em>Call for me by name in any forest in the magical world. </em>Did these trees, in these manicured, neat rows, count as such? Ia closed her eyes and reached out with her magic, but felt no answering call in return. Instead, she felt, with a lurch in her stomach, such an abyssal sense of emptiness that she pulled back.</p><p>Soon, the landscape changed once more. The buildings were once again close to each other, with signboards hanging from posts. Street-side food carts crowded the walkways, emitting competing scents that shifted with each step. Ia stayed close to Yukari, glancing around curiously. Everyone walking by seemed to be around their age or a little older. A few were carrying books, or waiting in front of the steaming food carts, or haggling with stall-owners over esoteric goods.</p><p>"Where are we?" Ia asked, her head swiveling round, trying to catch a peek of all the signs. There was one that sold cauldrons, more than a few that sold books, an odd sign with a candle's flame forming a skull…Ia quickly lost track of them all.</p><p>"It's the university town," Yukari answered. "A lot of students live around here. Here we are…" she took Ia by the arm and quickly darted through an unassuming gate. Beyond, the atmosphere was quiet – red brick buildings hemmed them in, and Ia almost tripped over the cobblestones. "This is where the campus starts. I think we're around the dorms now. We need to get to the library…" Yukari frowned. "Well, we could follow up on Cul's suggestion to see how my heart is doing. It might help with the Babylon Candle." Her voice was slow and doubtful.</p><p>Avanna's mocking words about magic turning to science in human hands echoed in Ia's mind. Still, she wanted to see for herself the people who were working on Yukari's heart. It seemed to Ia that Yukari gave them an incredible gift; she hoped that, at very least, they were taking good care of it.</p><p>"We should go," Ia said.</p><p>"Are you sure? We could just go to the library."</p><p>"No, I…um, we should check on your heart."</p><p>Yukari studied Ia for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. If you say so." Yukari cast her eyes out at the quiet walkway. "I think the building should be around the Quadrangle…"</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Luka had nearly forgotten how oppressive the streets of Asmouse were. Upon entering, all sorts of unwelcome odors assaulted her nose – dry sweat, stinking fish, horse manure, spilled alcohol, ammonia from some drunkard's recent piss. There were so many people pressing in on all sides that the air was thick with noise – shouts from hawkers, bawdy songs from itinerant bards, discordant clanks from tinkers elbowing their way through the crowd.</p><p>Rin breathed in deep, her features settling in a nostalgic smile. "Ahh – home sweet home!"</p><p>"Can we go to the Kagamine Butchery?" Len asked. "I want to tell our parents that we're okay."</p><p>At last, a way to get these twins off her back. "Certainly. I think it's best we part ways here—"</p><p>"Aw, come on, Len, there's no way Luka would want to see that stinking ol' place!"</p><p>"But…we've been gone from home a while, and Father-"</p><p>"Father'll do just fine without an assistant butcher for a few more hours!"</p><p>Luka sighed, and decided that the best thing to do was walk away and leave the twins to their own devices. Now that they were back in their city, they could find their own way home. She turned and closed her eyes, bringing to mind the star's scent, separating it out from the myriad aromas of the city. While it was ordinarily a difficult task, Luka was experienced enough to isolate it without much difficulty.</p><p>And there it was – a scent-trail, only a day old. Luka followed it, and soon found herself at a perfumerie. The star and her companion must have purchased some scent concealing potion here. Annoying, but a surmountable difficulty. Luka pushed the door open.</p><p>The woman manning the counter glanced up. "May I help you three?"</p><p>Three? Luka looked behind her. Sure enough, there were the twins in tow, blinking up at her innocently. She sighed inwardly. "Yes – I'm looking for scent concealers."</p><p>"Well, we have quite a large selection of them. Got a Tracker on your tail?"</p><p>Luka put on her best haggard smile, placing her hands on the twins' shoulders. As long as they were here, they might as well be useful. "It's the typical story. We're just hoping to buy some time from those hunting us from beyond the Veil…"</p><p>The woman looked at the twins with motherly pity. "Poor things. Let me bring out some samples…"</p><p>She went back, and soon enough, re-emerged with a suite of vials. Luka tested each, mixing each scent with the star's. However, there were too many combinations for her to store.</p><p>"Which one would you say is the best?" Luka asked.</p><p>The proprietor selected a small, unassuming vial. "Zvezda's Tincture is nigh untraceable."</p><p>"Zvezda's Tincture?" Rin said, eyes wide. "I heard about that from my teacher! That's <em>way</em> too expensive! Only noblemen can afford that!"</p><p>Luka glanced back at Rin as her words sank into her head. Of course…the star and her companion would have limited finances. Luka quickly recalled the home she found the star in: a humble house in a small village. There was no way they could have afforded the best.</p><p>The gears clicked in Luka's mind. Even besides that, the proprietress wouldn't have bothered showing them high-end samples. If this was the first place the star's trail led to, they wouldn't have had access to cosmetics to hide the star's glow. As such, the star must have been covered in dirt. They would've looked like complete ragamuffins. Showing them Zvezda's Tincture would have been a waste of time. Luka shifted through the samples, summoned each scent to mind. They're all far too expensive.</p><p>"We're looking for something cheaper than these," Luka said, bringing a humble smile to her face.</p><p>The proprietress examined Luka, her tired expression becoming keen. "Oh? But judging from your flamberge, surely the safety afforded by my finer scents is a bargain in comparison."</p><p><em>Shit –</em> it seemed like this perfumerie owner was rather greedy. Luka smiled uncomfortably as her mind raced to think of an excuse.</p><p>"We lost everything," Len said suddenly. The proprietress turned her attention to him. He fiddled with his fingers, looking appropriately pitiable and small. "We…we made a deal with those from beyond the Veil. But…the moment we stopped paying our price, our money disappeared. And now there's Trackers after us. Her sword is an heirloom…we should sell it, but it's all we have left as a memory of our parents. So…money-wise, we have a little left…just a little."</p><p>A story as old as time – ill begotten wealth and comeuppance. Luka played the part. "I know we can't outrun the Trackers forever. But we just want a scent that'll do long enough for us to rest our heads in safety."</p><p>The proprietress sighed. "Very well." She plucked some more vials out from the shelves. Luka shifted through them – there were still too many.</p><p>"Which one's the best, and which one's the second best?" Rin asked, peering at the vials.</p><p>"Twenty-five ev for the best," the proprietress pushed one vial forward, "and twenty for second-best. But surely the best of this humble lot is more befitting for those of your stature. Only ragamuffins from the street would settle for anything less…"</p><p>Luka's eyes widened at that. <em>Ragamuffins from the street</em> - the star and its companion. She grabbed the second-best vial, dropped a pearl of liquid onto her wrist, studied the way the scent mingled with and changed her own. Next, she brought the star's scent to mind, mentally applied the concealer, and saved the scent in her mind, doing the same for the star's companion as well. Then – she concentrated on the new scents. Before her, a scene reconstituted itself – the star's companion, and the proprietress applying a drop of this scent on her wrist.</p><p>The trail blazed before her once more.</p><p>"Got it," Luka said, and turned away. "Let's go, you two."</p><p>Rin and Len exchanged astonished glances.</p><p>"We…can come with you?" Len said, eyes wide.</p><p>Rin pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! Where to next?"</p><p>Luka opened the door, and turned back towards the proprietress, who was staring at her.</p><p>"You're a Tracker," she said.</p><p>Luka didn't deign to answer that fact with a confirmation. "Thank you for the help."</p><p>The proprietress only scowled and turned away. Luka turned back outside, took a deep breath of the filthy air. The trail leading from here was a day old, but it was as clear as the sun shining on her face. The ease of it all nearly moved her to pity for the star's fate, but the irregular pain of her broken heart sharpened her purpose.</p><p>She started walking, and the twins scampered after her.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Yukari and Ia's steps echoed on the marble floor, and Ia gazed in awe up at the ceiling, which was a high dome above them. There was a night sky there, complete with slowly moving stars. However, the colors of the sky shifted in saturation and hue, rendering it surreal. Ia's eyes caught on a configuration of stars in a fantastical constellation, and traced the path of a hyperreal meteor. Its incongruity with its surreal environs struck her, and she watched as it raced through the domed sky.</p><p>"Wow," she breathed. "What is that?"</p><p>Yukari flicked her eyes up where Ia was looking. "Oh…that? It's a mural. Sometimes, students would add new elements to it."</p><p>"Oh…" Ia said, her eyes still fixed on the meteor. "It's amazing."</p><p>Yukari glanced over at Ia, then brought her eyes up to the dome. Ia looked at her profile as she scanned the mural above.</p><p>From the side, with her head tilted up and her serious expression, Yukari looked unbearably lonely. For some reason, it brought to mind an image of Yukari as a child, alone in the woods, watching the skies. There was an innocence to Yukari's expression, a softness around her eyes and jaw that lent her an almost naïve quality.</p><p>"I…suppose it is," said Yukari at last, then she shook her head as though dispelling it of a spell. "We should head this way."</p><p>The two of them continued walking, exiting the lobby and entering a warren of narrow hallways. In contrast to the grandeur of the lobby, the halls were plain and unadorned. After taking a few circuitous turns, Yukari stopped in front of a plain wooden door and knocked.</p><p>"Who is it?" called a voice from within.</p><p>"It's Yukari. I'm here with a friend to check on my heart."</p><p>"Ah! Yukari!" The door flung open, revealing a bright-eyed girl with blonde hair and uncanny yellow eyes, dressed in what appears to be an impractically frilly black dress. "Welcome! Who's this with you?"</p><p>"Mayu, this is Aria. Aria, this is Mayu, a top student here at the University."</p><p>Ia hastened to make her introduction, discomfited by how intensely Mayu was studying her. While she was smiling, her eyes were flinty and cold, with the detached curiosity of a scientist.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Aria," said Mayu with a small curtsy, "and good to see you, Yukari! It's been a while since you left your heart here."</p><p>"Yes," said Yukari. "Do you still have it?"</p><p>Mayu giggled. "Not me personally. It does get passed around the department a lot, you know. A heart, from someone who's still living! <em>Extremely </em>rare. By the way, how's your current heart working out?"</p><p>"It's still ticking."</p><p>"Hah! Good one, Yukari!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh, nevermind. Come on in!"</p><p>Yukari went in, though Ia hesitated. There was an ambient dread in the air, stultifying and cold. While this was a university for the purpose of studying magic, there was no magic here of the kind Ia knew.</p><p>"What're you just standing outside the doorway for, Aria?" Mayu's voice broke Ia's thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, um, s-sorry," Ia stuttered. She looked at the doorframe that separated her and Yukari, took a breath, and stepped across the threshold. Bookshelves lined the wall, and there was a small wooden desk piled high with papers. Hanging on the wall above the desk was a display of scalpels. However, the dominating feature of the room was a long rolling table in the center, which held a large stuffed rabbit, holding court over an array of jars with dead sprites preserved within. Horror invaded Ia's mind at the sight, and she nearly tripped over a stack of books.</p><p>"Ah, be careful with those, please," said Mayu with a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I have my system, you know."</p><p>Ia shrank back. "Oh, I'm sorry…"</p><p>"Is there a place for us to sit?" Yukari asked, glancing around. Ia followed her gaze. Every chair was already occupied by jars holding a variety of things – a butterfly with spider-like legs, what appears to be a single hare's ear suspended in green liquid, along with various organs of indeterminate origin. From each, Ia could detect nothing but that sick creeping sensation of abyssal emptiness.</p><p>Mayu snickered. "Sitting? <em>Please</em>. I reserve the seats for my experiments. Speaking of experiments," she turned her eyes towards Ia, "did you bring her in here as a present for me?"</p><p>"No," said Yukari. "She's a friend."</p><p>Mayu's grin grew sly. "I thought you didn't have friends. So, a friend of whose? A friend of mine?"</p><p>"No – mine, actually," Yukari's voice was curt. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't change the subject. We're only here to ask about my heart."</p><p>Mayu laughed, short and sharp. "Re<em>lax, </em>Yukari, I was only joking. You should've seen the look on your face!"</p><p>"Where is the heart? You mentioned earlier that you don't have it."</p><p>"Ah, yes. No, I don't have it. Tell me, Yukari – what happens to a heart if it's removed from a still-living being?"</p><p>Yukari furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, the heart still holds magic. It's still a functional heart."</p><p>"Yes, that's how they've worked ever since time began, isn't it?" Mayu turned and walked over to her desk, sifting through papers. "But there's been some oddities happening as of late. For example, when we received your heart, it acted as we expect hearts to act – still beating, still pulsing with magic and life. But as time went on, the magic in your heart steadily decreased. It slowly stopped beating. And now, it has no magic at all."</p><p>"I see. Could that have to do with the length of time it's been separated from me?"</p><p>Mayu shook her head. "If that was limited solely to your heart, then it'd be a fair hypothesis. But it's not just that. The number of admittances to the University has been decreasing, and not for lack of applicants either. You see, the amount of magical potential each applicant has is dwindling."</p><p>Listening to her Ia felt a quiet dread creep up her spine. There was nothing new in this that she did not already know, for the fact that humanity was destined to lose touch with magic was preordained by fate. However, Avanna's warning floated through her head. The smothering atmosphere of the room increased such that Ia felt suffocated.</p><p>Yukari, however, seemed oblivious, her attention caught entirely by Mayu's words. "How is that possible?"</p><p>Mayu shrugged. "Who knows? New students struggle to cast simple cantrips. Spells that once came easily to us are foreign and strange. As for hearts…" she chuckled, low and empty, and waved a hand in the direction of the stuffed rabbit. The hairs on Ia's arms prickled, and the rabbit straightened with an awful creak. It hopped off the table and clumsily left the room.</p><p>"It used to move with more grace than that," Mayu said with a short huff.</p><p>"So," Yukari murmured, her brows knit, "is this phenomenon restricted only to the University? Perhaps the land has lost some necessary protection from the Fae-"</p><p>"Don't you think we've already thought of that? This isn't limited to the University, Yukari. This is happening all across Levianta, perhaps even in places as far afield as Mukoku. Our Headmaster attempted a summoning ritual to try to call a fae, any fae – but there was no answer. Even today, he's in his tower, hoping."</p><p>"But…what about those from beyond the Veil?"</p><p>Mayu gave another odd, empty laugh. "Those demons are the only ones who respond to our calls. News of our predicament must have reached them – the prices they exact these days are far too high. In the past few years, I've had to deal with the aftermath of those unlucky souls who made deals with them. It's not pretty."</p><p>The door creaked open, and the rabbit hopped back in, carrying a canister with some difficulty. Mayu walked over and placed it on the table. In the canister was a lump of flesh, blackened and decomposed, pitiful in its smallness. There was no life, and no trace of magic. Ia swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>"Is that…" Yukari whispered, and trailed off. Her face was pale.</p><p>"It's your old heart. Pathetic, isn't it?" Mayu tapped the top of the canister. Her nails made loud clacks against the lid. "Looks like something that's been left on the butcher's counter for too long. Mere rotting flesh."</p><p>Mayu's cold words sparked Ia's anger. "Don't talk about her heart like that."</p><p>"Oh? Our quiet visitor finally speaks. Aria, was it? Well, it's the truth. Shall I crack open the top for you two? If you're not convinced by how it looks, you'll certainly be convinced by how it smells. Besides," Mayu giggled, "this isn't exactly Yukari's heart anymore."</p><p>Ia gritted her teeth. "I <em>know</em> it's not, but…but it's still precious, and special. It's not her heart anymore, but it <em>was </em>her heart." Even as she spoke, she knew that there was no getting through. The way Mayu viewed the world was cold, with no room for reverence. There was no <em>magic</em> in magic – it was merely a system to be dissected. Yukari's heart wasn't special, or precious in any way – it was just an object, with no emotional value attached. Something to be taken apart, and discarded once insights were gleaned. Without even the slightest bit of respect for what it was, and what it meant.</p><p>There was a sadistic glint in Mayu's eyes, and her lips pulled up in a playful smirk. "How <em>sentimental</em>. I didn't expect you to have such a soft-hearted companion, Yukari. It's enough to make a girl wonder."</p><p>Yukari's eyes were still fixed on her old heart, and it was with visible effort that she tore her gaze away. When she next spoke, her voice was soft. "So, the University couldn't find out anything from my heart."</p><p>"No magical knowledge, I'm afraid."</p><p>"I…see," Yukari said, and shook her head as though dispelling it of a spell. She straightened up and looked at Mayu. "It seems the most reliable way for a human to gain access to magic now is to petition beyond the Veil. What of legendary artifacts such as the Babylon Candle?"</p><p>"Oh? The Babylon Candle?" Mayu's voice grew low and syrupy. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I'm curious about the effects of this loss of magic on magical objects."</p><p>"Forget about it," said Mayu. "Creating such a potent artifact is impossible for mere humans in this dilapidated age. Unless…"</p><p>"Unless?"</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't think of this yourself, Yukari. Haven't you heard? A star fell."</p><p>Ia's heart thudded heavily at that, and unconsciously, she took a step back. Yukari's face remained expressionless.</p><p>"Ah," said Yukari, her voice even and calm. "Yes, I think the gate guards mentioned something to the effect."</p><p>Mayu's smile grew to the point where she resembled a predatory beast. "The immense magical power of a star's heart would make creating the Babylon Candle child's play. It could be divided up amongst all the students here at the University to provide enough magic for years to come. Students who are shackled to those beyond the Veil can break the bonds of their contract and enslave the demons in turn."</p><p>"The gate guards also mentioned that the ruling Masuda's were looking for the heart," Yukari continued implacably. "The University is planning on working against them?"</p><p>"If we have the heart, they'll have nothing. After all, whole armies fell before a star's heart. So, Aria."</p><p>Ia gave a start at being addressed. "Yes?"</p><p>"What are your thoughts?"</p><p>"U-um…I…I don't know."</p><p>"Hm," said Mayu, smile fading from her face. "That's disappointing."</p><p>The words were cold and devoid of any emotion. The light from Mayu's eyes disappeared, replaced by glassy emptiness. Icy fear gripped Ia's throat, freezing her words.</p><p>"How so?" Yukari said, shifting closer to Ia.</p><p>"I suppose I expected a little more interest from the star, when it comes to the matter of its own heart."</p><p>The door behind them creaked open. Footsteps, then an array of people came in, surrounding Ia and Yukari. Students, judging from their age, their faces set in uniform determination. Ia could read desperation in each of their eyes, that wild, hopeless, pointless desire to hold on to that slippery substance of magic.</p><p>"Not particularly happy, is it," Mayu observed. "But we have ways of getting around that. And even an unhappy star has enough magic to last us a long while."</p><p>Yukari was pale, her hands clutched in fists. Her eyes darted around the room, evidently trying to think of an escape route. When she spoke, her voice was ragged. "How did you know?"</p><p>"The centennial fall of a star is quite an event. Even in this degraded age, the University is able to develop the tools needed to identify any stars that set foot upon our ground."</p><p>"I thought what mattered here was the pursuit of knowledge for its own sake," Yukari mumbled. "Not…this."</p><p>Mayu rolled her eyes. "What an idealistic view. Maybe that's the case in your clockwork mind, but us humans are messy, emotional creatures. What's the point of studying magic if you can't wield it? Besides, even in your noble knowledge-seeking world, you must know that a star's heart is an irresistible object of research."</p><p>"Clearly I underestimated you all," Yukari said softly. "But I won't have you take her heart."</p><p>Mayu burst out in peals of laughter. "What? How? You're completely unarmed, and completely surrounded."</p><p>"Hold on," Yukari whispered to Ia, and took her hand.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>"I can't believe it," Rin groused. "The <em>University</em>? All this time, I coulda just stayed there!"</p><p>"Yeah," Len said between pants as he ran, "but you left because you wanted the heart for yourself, right?"</p><p>"Yes…but also, I didn't think they were <em>stupid</em> enough to go there!"</p><p>Luka ignored the twins, focusing all her senses on following the trail. There was no point in speculating why they went to the University – all she knew was that she needed to get the star before the University did. She swung inside the side gate, followed the trail to one of the brick buildings. The twins huffed and puffed behind her. Luka pulled at the door. Locked. Her mind flew through the options. Find a side route. Break open a window.</p><p>"Allow me," said Rin, and she produced a small wand, waving it before the door. The door clicked open.</p><p>"Woah," said Len, awed. "How'd you do that?"</p><p>Rin puffed up. "I'm an apprentice witch here, so it verified my identification! Dunno why it's locked, though…"</p><p>Luka dashed inside into an utterly empty atrium, the domed ceiling depicting the night sky. The scent was fresh, leading down one of the hallways. Luka plunged down it. The scent whizzed down the hallway, a straight arrow. Luka followed, and skidded at its end.</p><p>The door the scent led into was open. Luka's eyes focused in on the star and her companion. They were surrounded by a horde of students. At the head of the room was a blonde girl with eerie yellow eyes. Her cold gaze met Luka's.</p><p>"Mayu?" Rin gasped, catching up behind Luka.</p><p>The girl – Mayu – raised an eyebrow. "Rin?"</p><p>Luka wasted no time. She shoved her way past the students before her. The star's eyes widened, and she clutched tightly on to her companion's hand.</p><p>"Yukari…" the star stuttered. "The Tracker is…"</p><p>The star's companion had her eyes squeezed shut in intense concentration. Luka placed a hand on the hilt of her sword…</p><p>Only to feel an immense force strike her side. She oof'ed, stumbled off-course, and looked around. Mayu was pointing a wand at her with a long-suffering expression.</p><p>"I suppose it's inevitable that a Tracker would find a way here," Mayu sighed. "What an annoyance."</p><p>"Wait!" Rin shouted, aghast. She ran towards Mayu. "You can't hurt Luka!"</p><p>However, in that moment, Rin's foot crossed within the circle of magic that, Luka belatedly realized, the star's companion was summoning. Luka's eyes widened.</p><p>"Rin, step back!" she shouted, but it was too late. With a loud <em>whoosh, </em>the star, the star's companion, and Rin disappeared. There was nothing where they once stood, save a slight distortion that soon faded.</p><p>There was a silence. Luka heard something collapse to the floor. Len had fallen to his knees, eyes wide and blankly staring at where his sister once was.</p><p>Mayu lowered her wand, frowning. "Teleportation. I didn't think Yukari had it in her. Hey, Tracker – any idea where they went?"</p><p>Luka winced, rubbing her side. "Why should I tell you?"</p><p>"Do you think you're in any position to refuse? You lost us the star."</p><p>"You can't kill me," Luka said. "My master from beyond the Veil wouldn't allow it."</p><p>Mayu scoffed. "Why would he care? All he'd lose is one dog in a pack of dogs."</p><p>"You and your pack of thin-magicked students are free to try."</p><p>There was a tense silence then, broken eventually by a quiet, ragged whisper from Len's slumped form. "Please…don't fight. Th-there's…there's no <em>reason </em>to fight."</p><p>Luka looked at the ring of students that surrounded her and Mayu. The determination in their eyes was gone, replaced by uncertainty. While they were all eager to slaughter the defenseless star, they were clearly less willing to gamble their lives on killing Luka. Contempt curled in Luka's heart, and she walked over towards Len.</p><p>"Get up," she said. "We'll find your sister."</p><p>Len looked up. His eyes were red, and he sniffled miserably. "R-really?"</p><p>"She's with the star and her companion now. That's the same way I'm going, so you might as well come along."</p><p>"Do you think they…" Len trailed off. Luka read the rest of the sentence in his trembling shoulders, too dreadful of an idea to say. <em>Do you think they killed her?</em></p><p>"I'm sure she's safe." It was clear to Luka that the star had no appetite for murder. It was equally clear that Rin had none, either. It was even possible that she had no idea that the star was a star.</p><p>Len sniffled, wiped his nose, and got up. In that moment, Luka realized how young the twins were – barely into their teens. "Th-thank you. I'll…I'll do my best to help."</p><p>"All right, all right," Mayu interrupted. "This is all very touching. I'll come too, naturally."</p><p>A pause. Luka and Len both stared at Mayu.</p><p>"What?" said Luka at last.</p><p>"I'll be coming too. The star was just in my grasp. Besides, far be it for me to pass up the chance to save my underclassman." Mayu said the final sentence with a light irony.</p><p>"You…know my sister?"</p><p>"She's apprenticed to a teacher I assist, from time to time."</p><p>"Absolutely not," said Luka. "We have no reason to collaborate. I want the whole heart, and have no intention of sharing with the University."</p><p>Mayu waved a hand. "I realize that, when we find the star, we will be opposed once more. But that's in the future, and we can deal with that when the time comes. Let me put forth my sales pitch. I have one of the highest magical aptitudes in the world. I suspect also that you're pursuing this star without the knowledge of your master."</p><p>Luka's eyes widened, and upon realizing her expression she cursed herself for giving herself away. The exact same thing had happened when she was trying to hide her relief at getting a reprieve from Gakupo's commands. She covered up her surprise, but Mayu's smirk told her that she was too late.</p><p>"If your master finds out, things will be difficult for you, I'm sure," Mayu said slyly. "You may lose your powers, or even your life. Lucky for you, I happen to be familiar with circumventing those from beyond the Veil. And let me guess. You want the heart to break the shackles of your contract. But not only that," she cocked her head to the side, "I can hear from here that you have a broken heart. Could it be that your master has—"</p><p>"Enough," said Luka.</p><p>Len glanced between Mayu and Luka. "I think she should come with us."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want to find my sister," said Len, his voice steady and resolute. "I don't care about the star. But if what she's saying is true, and your master finds out about all this, I might lose my only chance at finding Rin again. And if you lose your powers, you might not be able to track the star either. I think for now, it's best that she comes with."</p><p>Try as she might, Luka couldn't deny the logic of Len's words. In her last contact with Gakupo, she got a reprieve from her tasks. But she knew that she didn't master her own emotions quickly enough for him to not see the hope in her eyes. It was so out of character that Gakupo undoubtedly suspects something.</p><p>"Fine," Luka said. "Have it your way."</p><p>Mayu grinned and curtsied. "Thank you kindly. I'm looking forward to our partnership."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka, Len, and Mayu stood over Mayu's worktable. The jars holding Mayu's experiments were moved over to the side, serving as weights to hold the map of Levianta down. The other students were gone, Mayu having dismissed them.</p><p>"What's the farthest a teleportation spell can transport people?" Len asked, peering over the map.</p><p>"Two hundred miles," said Mayu. She took out a quill, dipped it in some ink, and drew a rough circle around Asmouse. "But that's only if you have enough magic power to sustain it. Given Yukari's clockwork heart, they couldn't have gone that far. She wouldn't be able to push herself much. So…" Mayu dotted another, smaller circle, "my guess is that they teleported out fifty miles, at most."</p><p>"Fifty miles?" Len looked at the map in dismay, then turned towards Luka. "How far do you have to be before you pick up a scent?"</p><p>Luka frowned as she looked at the map. "It depends. For example, if they teleported out to the north, I should be able to pick up on them soon after we leave the city. But if they teleported out to the west," Luka tapped the shoreline, "depending on the wind, I'd need to be closer."</p><p>"Yukari definitely made for the shore," Mayu said. "It's her best chance at buying some time from Luka."</p><p>Len studied the printed shoreline, his brow furrowed. "Would she really be so predictable?"</p><p>Mayu smirked. "Of course. She has her mechanical heart, after all, and making for Fidare Beach was the most logical thing to do."</p><p>Luka recalled the dullness of Yukari's eyes when she first met her, her oddly metallic scent, and her monotone voice. From the outside, she seemed to be all Mayu said she was. However, something didn't add up– wouldn't the most logical thing be to give the star up, instead of going through all these personal risks?</p><p>"Besides," Mayu continued, "it was either the beach, or uncertain flight through the Everdale Forest, where Luka would undoubtedly pick up their scent without difficulty. She didn't have much of a choice."</p><p>Len nodded along with Mayu's words. "That makes sense."</p><p>"Speaking of my powers," said Luka, "Mayu, you said you were familiar with circumventing those beyond the Veil. Is there anything you can do now to help?"</p><p>"Just a second…" Mayu walked over to her desk and searched the drawers before pulling out an unassuming wooden bracelet. She waved a hand over it, nodded once, then clasped the bracelet onto Luka's right wrist. "Here. This is a bracelet that a friend of mine was working on. He wasn't able to complete it, but I picked up where he left off."</p><p>"What happened to him?" Luka asked.</p><p>Mayu smiled, but there was no humor in her eyes. "It's a long story. But in short, he was a Masuda, and their continued reign over Asmouse has a brutal price. The last I saw him, he was being led back to Castle Masuda in chains. Anyways, he gave me this and I completed it in his stead. What this'll do is buy you a reprieve of seven days. It fudges the connection between you and your master, and keeps your current suite of abilities in stasis. He can't add to it, and he can't take it away. This is all I can do on a short notice."</p><p>Luka examined the bracelet on her wrist, and took a deep breath. The scent of the star and her companion still lingered in the air. Next, she checked the small reserve of power Gakupo lent her. It wasn't much – enough to apply a burst of speed here, a burst of strength there – but it was still there. She nodded at Mayu. "Thank you."</p><p>Len looked between the two of them, then longingly out the door. "Well…we should get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we can find my sister."</p><p>Luka agreed – there was no reason to delay. After Mayu rounded up her things, stashing them into a bag that seemed oddly small for the amount of clothes, blankets, books, jars, potions, and sundries she put in there, they headed out of Mayu's study.</p><p>The University was quiet, the trio's footsteps echoing loud as they walked down the hallway. It was strangely deserted. Len and Luka glanced around uneasily, though all they saw were the same plain walls and the same plain doors. Eventually, they made their way back to the atrium, where a pale student rushed up to them.</p><p>"Excuse me," he said, dipping his head in a hurried bow before turning his eyes towards Mayu in entreaty. "Mayu, the Masudas are here. They've blocked the entrances, and they're demanding the star. We told them that it's not here, but they want to speak to you."</p><p>Luka looked out the tall windows of the atrium. A small force of soldiers and guardsmen stood outside, their shields emblazoned with the Masuda sigil.</p><p>"Are you serious…?" Len mumbled. "We don't have time for this! Rin could be in danger…what if that…that heartless girl she's with kills her?"</p><p>"Yukari? Killing someone?" Mayu laughed, short and sharp. "I don't think she'd do that. It's better to have Rin as a hostage. In any case," she turned back towards the student, "is the honorable Lady Masuda here?"</p><p>The student nodded and jerked his head towards the right. "She's waiting in the admissions office…"</p><p>"Let's see if we can get this cleared up," said Mayu lightly, and the trio walked to the office.</p><p>The admissions office was small but imposing, with large wood panels and paintings of uniformly solemn wizards and witches hanging on the walls. The room was dominated by a heavy oak desk, and sitting in the chair was a scowling woman with long blonde hair.</p><p>Luka suppressed the shock of recognition – the last time she saw Lily Masuda was when she was a child, visiting the Megurine estate. She ducked her head, hoping that Lily wouldn't recognize her. Lily was flanked by a host of guards, and when the trio entered, the guards by the door immediately blocked their entrance with spears.</p><p>Mayu smiled amiably and held her hands up. "What's with this harsh welcome?"</p><p>Lily seemed unamused by Mayu's manner. "Are you Mayu?"</p><p>Mayu nodded, dropping into a small curtsy.</p><p>"All right. Who are these two?" Lily gestured towards Luka and Len. "They don't look like students."</p><p>"This woman here is my guard. This kid…" Mayu looked at Len for a few moments, evidently tried to think of a cover story, and gave up. "Well, he tags along with my guard for some reason."</p><p>Len scowled at the description, but held his tongue.</p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Well…fine. Anyways, we were notified that the star is here. Where is it?"</p><p>"We don't have it. It disappeared before our eyes."</p><p>Lily nodded, though she didn't seem very surprised. "How?"</p><p>"Teleportation."</p><p>"You magic people don't have protections against that?"</p><p>"Very flattering, but you overestimate our capabilities."</p><p>Lily huffed, leaning back in the chair. "Looks like your lot has fallen on some hard times. Where is the Headmaster, anyways? Gotta say, it's kinda weird that I'm just talking to a student here."</p><p>Mayu shrugged, her eyes growing distant. "He's sequestered away in his tower. He won't come down for anyone."</p><p>"Oh? And what about the professors?"</p><p>"Giving lectures to empty classrooms and living in denial."</p><p>"So the inmates are running the asylum," Lily snorted, then turned her eyes onto Luka. Her gaze was intense and probing. "'Guard', you say. She looks…familiar. So, 'guard', what's your name and where are you from?"</p><p>Luka instinctively shifted such that her cloak shielded her flamberge from view. "It's not important. I'm just a guard, hired from the local legion."</p><p>Lily studied her for a few long moments. Luka waited, dread curling in her gut. But then, Lily looked away, seeming to not recognize her, and turned to her guards. "Arrest them."</p><p>"<em>What!?</em>" Len shouted. "But we're telling the truth! The star's not here!"</p><p>Luka scanned for escape routes, but there were none. Guards blocked off the exit directly behind them, and there were guards directly in front of them, not including Lily's personal guard of four. The room was small as well, and while there was a bay window beyond, they would have to fight through six guards and Lily to escape from there.</p><p>Still, they had to try. When one of the guards lowered his spear to fumble for handcuffs, Luka quickly charged him. She knocked him off balance, but the other guard swept his spear and tripped her over her feet. She fell onto the ground, and felt the cold clasp of handcuffs over her wrists. She looked behind. Len and Mayu were also quickly handcuffed by guards.</p><p>"Nice try," said Lily. "I like your spunk. But come on. You're way outnumbered." She nodded towards the guards. "All right. Let's take this lot to the dungeon."</p><p>"Why are you even arresting us?" Len protested, struggling futilely against the handcuffs. "We don't have the star! And we told you it's not here!"</p><p>"The students told us that you three were the last ones to see the star. And with some…gentle persuasion, one of them coughed up that you three were going to go off looking for it. We can't have that happen," Lily said with a smirk. "After all, the star is Masuda property. The less competition for me, the better."</p><p>"What's going to happen to us?" Luka asked.</p><p>"It's all up to the dungeon master. Either you lot stay in a cell, or you're put to labor in the castle, or something else…until I decide to let all free."</p><p>Luka scowled. "Sounds a hell of a lot like 'indefinite imprisonment'."</p><p>"Hah! Maybe. But maybe I'll be merciful. Anyways. Guards – let's go."</p><p>The guards hauled Luka up to her feet, and chained her together with Mayu and Len. Luka brought up the head of the chain, then Mayu, then Len in the rear. They marched out of the office, tugged along by guards. As they tromped through the atrium, Luka saw the students huddled together, looking at them with wide eyes.</p><p>"Can't you teleport us out?" Luka muttered to Mayu, craning her head behind.</p><p>Mayu shook her head and spoke <em>sotto voce</em>. "You need a teleportation scroll for that. I don't have one – and besides, these cuffs are enchanted."</p><p>"So what are we going to do?" Luka whispered. "I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want to be imprisoned forever."</p><p>"Me neither. We'll have to think of—"</p><p>"Stop yappin' back there," a guard called, and Mayu and Luka shut up. Luka turned her gaze forward, resolution speeding her steps as she walked behind the guard, her mind churning as she tried to think of a plan.</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>At first there was darkness. Then, from far away came the sound of waves lapping against the shore. Ia's fingers twitched. There was something gritty underneath. Consciousness returned, shading in her senses. A salty breeze caressed her face, and the heat of the sun warmed her limbs. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened. She was on a beach. The sand was pitted with rocks and small shards of shells. The ocean water was a slate blue that faded to aquamarine as it reached the shore. Blinking dazedly against the sunlight, Ia pushed herself up.</p><p>Then, she saw Yukari. She was unconscious, her face deathly pale. Her cheek rested against the rocky sand, and her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Ia crawled over towards her, heart in her mouth.</p><p>"Yukari," she said, placing a hand on Yukari's shoulder. There was no answer. Panic rose in her chest. "Yukari!"</p><p>"There's no use," said a new voice, and gasping Ia turned. Sitting against a small boulder was a blonde girl who looked a few years younger than Yukari. She was oddly familiar, though Ia could not place her face.</p><p>"She's not…she's not <em>dead, </em>is she?" Ia whispered.</p><p>The girl shook her head. "No. But she tried to cast a spell that was too much for her magic reserves. Look at what she's holding."</p><p>Ia looked back at Yukari. Clutched tightly in her fist was a crumpled piece of paper. Ia hesitantly examined it with her magic. There was nothing, save an echo of a once great spell.</p><p>"It's a teleportation scroll. You can only use it once, and if you try to cast a spell off those, there's no stopping, even if you don't have enough magic and life force to continue."</p><p>Ia gently pried the paper out of Yukari's hand. Each finger was deathly cold. There was a muddled magical script on the front, faded and inert from use. On the back was a simple message – <em>To get out of sticky situations. Handle with care! This one is potent. </em>It was signed twice – 'Father' and 'Mother'. Feeling as though she read something private, Ia quickly folded the paper up and slid it into Yukari's bag.</p><p>"Will she…will she be okay?" Ia asked.</p><p>The girl hesitated. "I don't know."</p><p>The words landed with awful force in Ia's mind. She turned back towards Yukari in a panic, and took hold of her wrist. It was cold and limp – but there was a hint of a pulse. "We should get her to a shelter, and build a fire. She's so cold…"</p><p>The girl got up to her feet, uncertain. "Right. Um. What kind of shelter?"</p><p>"Like a cave, or a flat place that we can make a camp."</p><p>The girl nodded, then darted off. Ia looked around the beach for fire materials. It felt a little odd to be building a fire in the daytime, but Yukari was so cold that Ia couldn't think of what else to do. She dug a small pit, scrounged up some rocks, laid them in a circle around the pit, and searched the shore for driftwood. There were some that she judged dry enough, and some ways from the shore there was a forest with enough small twigs for kindling and dry grass to serve as starter.</p><p>Next came lighting the fire itself. This was a step that Yukari tended to do, and Ia wasn't sure of the mechanics. She hesitated just a little before going through Yukari's pack, looking for her flint and knife. Soon, Ia was kneeling next to a small bed of dry grass, furiously striking at the flint. Yukari made it look easy, but no matter how much Ia tried to replicate her memories of how Yukari started the fire, the starter stubbornly refused to burn. Ia anxiously glanced over at Yukari. No signs of waking up.</p><p>Ia heard steps behind her, and the girl's voice. "I think I found something. What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm trying to light a fire," Ia said, feeling useless and small. "She's so cold."</p><p>"Oh! I can help with that!" the girl said brightly. "What kind of flame do you need?"</p><p>"Just a small one, on this grass here…"</p><p>The girl beamed. "Leave it to me!" She flicked her wrist, and a small spark of magic whizzed through the air, igniting the bed of dry grass. Ia quickly shoved it in to the wooden teepee she created, and gently blew. The embers soon blazed into a small fire.</p><p>"We did it!" Ia said, hope leaping in her chest. She turned towards the girl. "Thank you!"</p><p>The girl grinned. "Hey, no problem! You're talking to a witch-in-training here!"</p><p>"By the way, what's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Rin! How about you?"</p><p>Ia decided to use the name Yukari gave her. "My name's Aria. What brings you here? Do you live around here?"</p><p>At that, the mirth from Rin's eyes faded. "Well…no. I was with my brother Len, and a Tracker named Luka. We were looking for a star, and Luka tracked it to the University at Asmouse. We got to this room with Mayu, and you, and that girl, and a whole bunch of other people. Then Mayu attacked Luka for some reason…and the next thing I knew, I woke up here, with you two."</p><p>As she listened to Rin's story, Ia began to remember what exactly happened. Right…they were at the University, looking in to Yukari's heart and the Babylon Candle. Then Mayu betrayed them, and Yukari was forced to use this teleportation scroll to get them out. The last coherent memory Ia had was of that Tracker getting knocked away from them by a spell.</p><p>And this girl, Rin, was with the Tracker. Yet, she didn't seem to realize that the star she was searching for was standing right in front of her.</p><p>"Oh…" said Ia, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>"Are you two looking for the star too?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"Come on, you can be honest!" Rin slapped Ia on the back. "Why <em>else </em>would you be there? Looks like it was one big star-hunter party! Anyways, I dunno where we are now, but we should get back and meet up with Luka and Len! With Luka's abilities, we'll find that star in no time. She already said she'd split the heart with me n' Len!"</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>Rin grinned sheepishly. "Well, okay, maybe she didn't actually <em>say </em>it, but we helped her out, so I figure she owes us maybe….one-sixteenth of the star's heart. Anyways, if you guys are looking for it too, we can split it five ways. One-fifth for each of us!"</p><p>Ia frowned at Rin's careless words. "I thought Luka only owed you one-sixteenth."</p><p>Rin laughed. "Well…we'll figure it out when the time comes! Anyways," she crouched down beside Yukari, cocking her head. "She looks familiar. Have I met you guys before?"</p><p>Ia's heart froze. She recalled Yukari answering the door that fateful day they fled her house. Could it be that it was Rin who knocked on the door that day? "I don't think we've met," Ia said carefully.</p><p>"Huh," said Rin, and she shrugged. "Well, whatever. Want me to show you the shelter I found?"</p><p>Ia looked at Yukari. "I don't want to leave her alone…I think we should wait for her to warm up." She knelt down and gingerly held Yukari's hand. It was cold, and felt almost waxy.</p><p>"Maybe we can carry her," Rin said. "It's not too far. And we can light another fire."</p><p>"Okay…uhm…how?"</p><p>Rin explained the mechanics, and after putting out the fire, the two were carrying Yukari through the woods with an improvised stretcher that they fashioned out of two long poles and the blanket in Yukari's pack. True to Rin's words, the shelter she found wasn't far. It was a small, shallow cave, with just enough room for three. Ia gathered materials, Rin lit the starter, and soon there was a merrily blazing fire. Ia draped the blanket over Yukari and crouched beside her fretfully.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be okay," Rin said. "How did you two meet?"</p><p>Ia recited the cover story Yukari gave her.</p><p>"Wow! A downed airship? That's awful!"</p><p>"Yeah…she saved me."</p><p>"And now you're returning the favor," said Rin. She looked outside, at the slowly reddening sky. "Man, I can't believe I'm back in the woods already. Len and I were lost in the woods for days before Luka found us."</p><p>"What were you doing in the woods?"</p><p>"Eh…we were looking for the star. It fell in the woods near some podunk village. Len and I went knocking around houses, but the people there weren't really friendly. Then we saw Luka at one of the houses we knocked on before. But whoever was inside escaped. Luka said that that person had the star. And then she told us to give up the search! No way I was gonna do that, so I decided to look for the person with the star myself, and of course Len came along. But," Rin sighed, "guess we're city kids at heart, 'cause we got lost instantly."</p><p>As Rin spoke, Ia paled. This girl was <em>definitely </em>the one who knocked on Yukari's door before.</p><p>Evidently, Rin noted her expression, for she smiled sheepishly and held her hands up. "Hey, what're you looking at me like that for? Okay, I guess that story makes me sound a little hopeless, but I'm pretty good at finding nuts and berries. Speaking of which," she got up, "I'll go fetch some for us before it gets dark. No need to get up! You should watch over your girlfriend."</p><p>"Wh-<em>what</em>? No!" Ia protested, face flushing red. "She's not my—"</p><p>Rin snickered. "Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who'll believe it. I'll be back soon!" With that, she dashed off.</p><p>Ia watched her go, then turned back towards Yukari. Her breathing was slow and regular, her lips slightly parted. Aside from how pale she was, she looked as though she was merely taking a nap. Ia fretted over Yukari for a while longer – adjusting her blanket, nudging her closer to the fire – but eventually settled for holding her hand. It felt slightly warmer, which reassured her.</p><p>"Please wake up soon," Ia said quietly, though she wasn't sure if Yukari could hear. As she watched Yukari's sleeping face, she felt a painful twist in her heart. It seemed that she put an incredibly large burden on her. After all, if they never met, Yukari would still be in her village, working on a way to cure her mother and father from their petrification. Now, she was on the run and putting herself in incredible danger – all for Ia, who she met only a scant few days ago.</p><p>Quietly, Ia vowed to herself that she would do whatever she could to protect Yukari in turn. She watched Yukari's face, noting with relief that her sleep seemed to at least be a peaceful one. Her heart ticked on steadily, and her brow was unlined, her eyelashes long and dark against her pale face. Ia's eyes traced the curve of Yukari's nose, the gentle shape of Yukari's lips. Unaccountably, her heart pounded.</p><p>"I'm back!" called Rin cheerily, and Ia nearly jumped out of her skin. Blushing furiously, she quickly stopped holding Yukari's hand. Rin bent and entered the cave, kneeling and opening her bag. "I got some nuts and some berries, enough for the three of us! How's Sleeping Beauty?"</p><p>"F-fine!" Ia stuttered.</p><p>"Good, good! Are <em>you </em>okay? Your face is pretty red."</p><p>"I'm okay!" Ia said quickly. "Uh, how can we feed her?"</p><p>Rin looked at Yukari. "Well…since she's unconscious, you'll have to give her the food mouth-to-mouth."</p><p>A dead silence as the words sank in to Ia's mind. Then: "<em>What!?</em>"</p><p>Rin nodded, solemn. "How else is she supposed to eat?"</p><p>"Uh, I…I thought…um…" No alternatives came to mind, her mind consumed by the image of pressing her lips to Yukari's. Ia buried her head in her hands, too embarrassed to look at anything directly. But…what was she getting so flustered for? It was a matter of Yukari's survival, right? Besides, Yukari was both emotionless <em>and </em>unconscious. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, so why…</p><p>Then, she heard giggles. Surprised, she looked up. Rin's giggles soon became a full-blown guffaw, and she spoke between her laughs. "Oh man<em>…</em>oh <em>man</em>! I was <em>kidding</em>!"</p><p>The words plonked down the well of Ia's mind. "…what?"</p><p>"Come <em>on,</em> Aria, there's no way that'd be the case! I mean…chewing up food and then pushing it in to someone else's mouth is kinda gross, right?"</p><p>"W-well, no…I mean, if it's for Yukari's survival—"</p><p>"Oh <em>wow!</em>" Rin hooted. "Aria's a pervert!"</p><p>"<em>What?</em> No! No, I'm not!"</p><p>"Pervert Aria! Pervert Aria!"</p><p>"Sh-shut up! I'm <em>not </em>a pervert!"</p><p>Rin only continued laughing, and miserably Ia hunkered down, willing her flaming blush away to no avail. It took what felt like ages for Rin's laughter to abate, and when Rin calmed down, Ia lifted her head. "So…how do we <em>really </em>feed her?"</p><p>"Magic, of course!" Rin said. "All we have to do is sublimate some food into a potion, and presto hey, make her drink it. Lucky for you two, you're with me – and I'm a top apprentice back at the University – so making this potion'll be easy-peasy." With that, she dug around her pack, produced a small vial, shoved an assortment of nuts and berries inside, and waved her fingers over the top. The nuts and berries shimmered into a muddy, brown liquid. Beaming, Rin handed the vial to Ia.</p><p>Ia examined it doubtfully. There were specks of brown and pink floating in the concoction, and the potion seemed oddly viscous. It looked, in short, disgusting. "Uh….is this…safe?"</p><p>"Of course! You saw me make it myself!"</p><p>Frowning, Ia held out the potion. "You try first."</p><p>"Sheesh, suspicious, aren't you? It's safe! Here," Rin took the vial and drank a little of it. Her face twisted slightly as she did, and she handed the vial back. "Perfectly fine! The taste could use some work though."</p><p>Ia hesitantly tried a little of the potion. It had an odd pungent and sour taste, not to mention a disquietingly slimy texture, but it wasn't horrible. Surreptitiously, Ia checked the liquid with her magic, and detected no poison. She took a deep breath and went over to Yukari. Then, she paused and looked back. "How do I feed her?"</p><p>Rin's face grew grave. "Since she's unconscious, the only way is mouth-to-mou—"</p><p>"I'm not falling for that again."</p><p>"Alright, alright! I think you can just sit her up and feed it to her in small sips so she won't, like, choke or something."</p><p>Ia nodded and slowly eased Yukari up such that she was sitting against the wall. Crouching at her side, she gently raised the vial to Yukari's face. The glass rested against Yukari's lips, and the opening fogged with her soft breath.</p><p>"Yeah, just pour in some!" Rin said encouragingly.</p><p>"R-right," Ia stuttered, and gently tilted the glass. She watched the murky liquid travel down, and watched the slow bob of Yukari's throat as she drank.</p><p>"Nice," said Rin. "That's a good sign. I'm sure she'll be back and at 'em in no time!"</p><p>Ia nodded. Rin's optimism lightened her heart, and when she looked back at Yukari, it seemed that color was slowly returning to her face. "Thank you for the help, Rin…"</p><p>"Ah, no problem!" Rin waved her hand and sat down by the entrance of the cave. She looked outside, and Ia followed her gaze. It was dark now, the sky pinpricked with stars. Looking up at her brothers and sisters in the sky, Ia felt a painful ache in her heart. Was it even possible for her to return to the sky?</p><p>"So…why do you want the star's heart?" Rin asked suddenly. Startled by the question, Ia looked over. Rin was staring up at the sky, her face illuminated by the moon.</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"Oh, sorry if it's too personal," said Rin quickly. "I was just wondering, is all. Some people get really ornery if you ask. Like, Luka never told Len and I, even though I asked her a bunch." Rin laughed quietly, resting her chin on her knees. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. For me, well…you've heard all the stories of the great wizards and witches of the past, right?"</p><p>Ia hadn't. "Like who?"</p><p>"Hmm, well, there was a witch named Irina. She was able to call infernos and meteors from the sky, and bind all sorts of beings to her command. These days, those beyond the Veil bind us, but back in the day, humans were able to bind them and command them to do whatever they wanted. There were all sorts of magic artifacts too, like the legendary sword Aequitas, and the Babylon Candle. They're all lost now, and humans haven't been able to use magic like the legends in ages and ages. Instead," Rin sighed, "we have people signing over their souls to those beyond the Veil. All the old magicians of the past were able to help tons of people…I just think, if I had the power of a star's heart, I'd be able to help all sorts of people too."</p><p>Ia digested Rin's words. "So…you want power?"</p><p>Rin laughed sheepishly. "Geez, it sounds so <em>selfish</em> when you put it like that! It's not like it'd be purely for myself, right? And besides, I said I'm fine with sharing it too!"</p><p>"Why not look for the heart with the University, then?"</p><p>Rin made a face. "Ehh…I dunno. Mayu's spearheading that whole thing, and somethin' about her gives me the willies."</p><p>It wasn't the first time Rin referred to Mayu by name, and Ia cocked her head. "You know Mayu?"</p><p>"We're both students! Well, I'm a few years younger, just an apprentice. Mayu's magic power is off the charts, so she's kind of a legend on campus. Some people say she's better than some of the teachers."</p><p>Ia nodded slowly, remembering Mayu's cold yellow eyes.</p><p>"How'd you guys get in a fight with her and the students, anyways?" Rin asked. "Was the star there or something?"</p><p>"Uh…" Ia wished Yukari was awake to come up with a clever excuse.</p><p>"Aw man!" Rin groaned. "So you're telling me the star was right there, in the University? That means…what if <em>Mayu</em> got it? Aw geez, she's already <em>way </em>too cocky. Oh! But," Rin brightened up, "Len and Luka were there too! Maybe they got it! All right, so Luka would probably split a little with Len, but he's not good at the bargaining stuff, so hopefully we got at least a fifth…or, wait! Do <em>you </em>guys have the heart?"</p><p>Faced with having to make a direct lie, Ia floundered. "I…we…"</p><p>"Wait, no, that doesn't make sense," Rin mumbled. "After all, if you two got the heart, you'd probably use some of it to heal Sleeping Beauty over there. But if the star wasn't in the room, why would Luka go there?"</p><p>Ia gulped. Rin was dangerously close to the right track. "W-what do you say we go to sleep?"</p><p>"Wait, wait, I think I'm on to something," Rin held up a hand, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yeah, I <em>thought </em>she looked familiar…ah. Ah! I got it!" Rin snapped her fingers and pointed at Yukari. "That's the girl who had the heart in the village! Man, she was pretty unfriendly to Len and I when we knocked on her door. But if she has the star, it all makes sense!"</p><p>Ia paled. The world started to spin round and round. Rin looked victorious, triumphant, as though she had solved a puzzle. Ia was acutely aware of her heartbeat, thudding anxiously with each passing moment. Was this it? She could already picture Rin drawing a knife to carve the heart out of her chest...</p><p>"I guess you didn't know, huh?" said Rin. "I wonder why she was hiding it from you. Hey, we should check her pack! It might be in there, and you can use some to heal her. Along with a modest finder's fee for myself, of course!"</p><p>Tentative, disbelieving relief edged back in to Ia's body. Somehow, Rin didn't seem to realize that Ia herself was the star. Still, Ia didn't want Rin to dig through Yukari's belongings while she was unconscious. "But…isn't that invading her privacy?"</p><p>"Aw, pish posh," Rin waved her hand. "You guys are pretty much dating, and if she's hiding <em>this </em>big a secret from you, it's better that you find out sooner rather than later, right?"</p><p>"We're <em>not</em> dating, and even if we were, that's—"</p><p>"Anyways, if you're not checking, I am!" Rin dashed over to Yukari's pack, opened it up, and dumped out its contents. There were some nuts and jerky, along with a small pocketknife, flint, bandages, a compass, a towel, clothes, and a folded map.</p><p>"Aw man," said Rin at last. "That's it?" She made to search through the clothes, and scowling Ia grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Stop," said Ia. "That's her stuff. You shouldn't go through it."</p><p>"Oh, uh, sorry," said Rin, her eyes still focused on the scattered contents, brows furrowed in evident confusion. "Geez…I thought for sure the heart would be there…"</p><p>Frowning, Ia put Yukari's things back in to her backpack. "We should go to sleep. It's getting late."</p><p>Chastened, Rin got up. "Uh, yeah." A pause, and she looked down. "Sorry about that…I thought for sure she had the heart."</p><p>Rin looked so glum that Ia began to feel bad. "No, it's…just ask next time. I'm sure Yukari would let you look if she's awake."</p><p>"I already know what's in there, so…I probably won't need to ask anymore, you know?"</p><p>"Uh…" Ia wasn't sure how to respond to that. "W-well, it's the principle of the thing."</p><p>Rin laughed at that, a bubbling giggle. "I suppose it is, isn't it?"</p><p>Ia couldn't help but to smile back. Rin's laughter was infectious. "Yeah. It's not good to dig through people's bags without asking."</p><p>"Right, right, I'll keep that in mind! Anyways," Rin looked outside, "we should probably get to sleep. No point staying up when it's so late."</p><p>Outside, it was full dark. The light from the moon and stars illuminated the grass, giving the blades an almost enchanted hue of silvered green. In sharp contrast to the staid parks of the city, the forest felt alive with magic. Ia could read in the breeze the promise of safety the fae granted her, and felt herself relax. "Yeah…good night, Rin."</p><p>Rin grinned. "Good night, Aria!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>xpost from https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9335550/1/Clockwork</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>